Just another end of the World
by Leon Blackhill
Summary: Another job for the Winchester boys, what happens when they face some of the most ancient creatures of the world?. Dean/Jo
1. Just another job

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone from this awesome series.

Chapter 1

Jane Miller was running, she was late, and she had been working all day, well not all day, she go to work at 9:00 am and check out at 3:00 pm but she didn't went straight home, she'd called Brian and told him she had a meeting, and that was true, sort of, she had met with Paul, Paul who did listen, Paul who did pay attention to her, Paul who did want to make love with her, don't get her wrong she loved Brian, but lately he had been so tight up at work, they barely talked the last couple of weeks, and well a woman had her needs, but now needs satisfied she was ready to cook dinner, talk about the boring day they've both had, and pretend that everything was alright, but tonight she could do that, she was happy and didn't care about much else.

She finally arrived home, look around and saw Brian's car in the driveway, she took out her keys, she had stopped at the grocery store on her way and was carrying two big brown paper bags, which made open the door a bit difficult, she finally managed to get it open and lead herself in throwing the keys to the bowl on her left and kicking the door shut.

- Honey I'm home, I'll start dinner in a minute – she screamed

She made her way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the table, she started to unload the bags putting the groceries in the shelves, and then realizing that Brian hadn't respond, she called him again.

- Honey?!? –

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and started boiling water for the vegetables, she opened the refrigerator and searched for the stakes she was going to prepare, she look up from the fridge an saw Brian standing at the kitchen's entrance looking at her smiling, Brian was blond with irresistible blue eyes, which was what had attracted her in the first place, not so long ago, back in high school at Scott Smith's party, he had ask her to dance and she just couldn't resist, she smiled back at him.

- What you're not talking to me?, I told you I'm sorry I had to work late – she explained..

- Don't worry about that I was just looking – he answered.

She continued preparing dinner, walking toward the stove and setting the stakes she started cooking them. Brian quietly approach her taking a knife from the table, putting his free hand on her hip, he lowered to kiss her on her neck and gently traced a line form her hip to her throat with the knife.

- Just looking, looking at the cheating bitch I have for a wife – he finished

The window in front of the stove was closed, she could see their reflection, she could see the knife caressing her skin and she could see his eyes, his lovely blue eyes, completely black, when he stabbed her on the throat she couldn't ever scream.

* * *

Sam was tired, he'd been looking for a case all night finding nothing, it was sort of ironic, in the middle of a war and no case for the Winchesters, Dean was still sleep, so he decided to take a shower, he left the computer on his bed and entered the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower, her waited a little while until the water warmed up and then stepped in, as soon as the water hit him he started to feel better, after fifteen or twenty minutes he turned off the shower, and rapped a towel around his waist, he reached his clothes and dressed, fully dressed and refreshed he walked back into the room to find a sleepy and hangover semi awake Dean.

- Sleep well? – Sam asked with a smile.

- Oh bite me – Dean replied

Sam knew that his brother had a little too much last night trying to score at the local bar, and he also knew that it had been a total disaster, there were no hot girls just a bunch of old ladies gossiping around, and the ones that were young well… lets just say they weren't too appealing, nevertheless they had liked Dean, and he had enjoyed watching how almost all the "girls" in the room had tried to make a conversation with his brother and well that let to a lot of drinks and a lot of " I've got a girl back at home" and "I'm not ready to start anything right now" lines but at the end after giving up on the thought of "the hot chicks are about to walk through the door" he was stuck a noisy, chubby and a bit smelly "lady" who just wouldn't let him go, Sam was having the laugh of his life, he finally gave up to the "help me! Please I beg of you" look on Dean's face, so being the good brother that he is, Sam approached and whisper on the lady's ear

- Can I've my boyfriend back for just a sec dear? –

It worked like a charm, the lady suddenly excused herself leaving them alone, Sam couldn't stop grinning and Dean couldn't stop drinking trying to shake the lady rubbing his leg on a disgusting attempt to hit on him feeling, as a result as soon as he lay on his motel bed he was totally out.

- Why don't you take a shower? It'll make you feel better –

- You lowering your voice is what I need to feel better – Dean answered massaging his temples.

Dean stood up slowly, one hand on his head the other on the wall, careful not to make any sudden moves, made his way to the bathroom, turned on the shower and took a cold shower, cold water usually help with hangovers, and after ten minutes and half-freezing, he was done, he still had a major headache but a bunch of aspirins would take care of that, he changed into his clothes, went to the mirror and look at himself.

- Hey there handsome – he said.

Realizing that his breath smell like if he'd been eating from a dumpster, puke and then eat what he had thrown up, he washed his teeth three times, after one last check on the mirror he walked out of the bathroom. Sam was focus on his computer.

Still nothing? - he asked

- No it's like the evil things took a break or something –

- Well I could use something to eat, I'm starving – and as if to confirm this Dean's belly grumbled.

- Yeah I could eat something too – Sam agreed closing his laptop.

There was a dinner next to the motel, Dean ordered black coffee and the day's special (pancakes with strawberry syrup) and Sam some coffee and a French toast, taking a zip of coffee Sam opened his laptop again.

- Take it easy Sammy; something'll come up – said Dean with a mouthful of pancakes

- Yeah…I'm just…double checking - he stopped and focused on the screen with a interested look on his face.

- Found something? Or you just entered a porn site? –

- Maybe –

- Really? Sammy porn in a dinner that's kind of sick… - Dean said joking

Sam gave him a look and started reading

_- Thunderville Minnesota, local resident, Jane Miller, was found dead in her kitchen, stabbed 66 times, the police has one suspect so far, the victims husband Brian Miller who's reported missing… - _

- 66 times? Well someone is pissed –

- We could check it out, its not like we're very busy these days -

- Ok lets go, they finished eating, paid the bill and hopped into the Impala –

* * *

David Ryman was in the night club "Raven" a new club that had opened last week on St. James Av., he was trying to get lucky, after all he was a free man, he'd broken up with his girlfriend a month ago and it was enough, enough feel sorry for himself, enough frozen dinners and crappy horror movies on TV nights, he was ready to move on, he wasn't bad, not at all, tall, black hair, he worked out often, he had a job, and now with his new vermillion shirt and his black jeans he was ready to go, and he was right girls were totally noticing him. He went to the bar and ordered a beer then turned around and looked at the dancers, it was early jus a quarter past twelve, the girls he watched were beautiful, knew how to move, and were probably a little drunk, _perfect _he thought and then he saw her, delicious, sexy, gorgeous redhaired woman, black short dress, awesome body, big brown eyes, and the best part she was looking at him. She made a "come here" sign with her finger, he immediately left his beer and went to meet her on the dancing floor.

- Hey – she saluted

- Hey – he answered

- Wanna have some fun? – She ask with the sexiest look he'd ever seen

- Sure – he exclaimed with a horny look on his face

- Then follow me – she finished and started walking to the back exit

He followed her and found her waiting in the ally behind the club, she took his hand and started walking, he was more than happy to let her lead him, and they reached a park, it was dark and there was no one on sight, catching him off guard she planted a fervent kiss on his lips, they kisses for a couple of seconds and he pulled away, he took big breaths, he was feeling dizzy, maybe it was because of the kiss, however when he thought that he could kiss her again he felt a sudden and horrible pain on his stomach, followed by a devastating pain on his chest that made him fall to the floor gasping for air, his chest felt as if a thousand knives were piercing through his body, and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't his throat was closed like if he had a hair ball stuck or something, he could only managed to dumbly moan, he look around, he could feel blood streaming down from his eyes and then he looked at her, she was just standing, watching, watching with a smile on her face, but something was different, her eyes, her eyes once light brown now were completely black, he wanted to scream, _help, please call an ambulance_, he was in the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his entire life and she was smiling?, then he suddenly felt and heard a loud crack on his back, and the pain stopped, he stopped feeling, he stopped moving, his gaze fixed upon the black sky. He was found the next morning by guy walking with his dog.

* * *

Welcome to Thunderville read the sing they just past on the road, they've travelled for six hours, past Duluth two hours ago and were entering to town. They were tired but decided to go straight to work.

- Here we are 186 Maple Street – said Dean parking the car

- Ok let's get started – Sam replied

It was a small cosy white house, big garden, with rose bushes planted next to the driveway, it still had the "don't cross police line" strip, Sam lockpicked the front door and they entered, the inside was normal, cute wallpaper, nice furniture, Dean started scanning the rooms with the EMF devise while Sam search the kitchen were the murder occurred, a huge crimson stain told them where the body was founded.

They checked everything inside and carefully outside the house and founded nothing.

- So what do you think? - asked Sam

- I don't know but there's no EMF, no sulfur around the house, no spellbags… -

- Well let's check out the body, maybe it would give us a lead – Sam suggested

- Ok let's go –

Dr. Richard Simons was drinking coffee, it had been a terrible couple of weeks, on his line of work he'd had to get used to watch different kinds of scenarios, after all, accidents did happen, and these kind of things were the ones that required a certain kind of people, and he did got used to he loved his work, he was good at it, but when you got a case like the one last week, that poor girl stabbed so many times, and in such way, that was the kind of day he wondered if you could get used to that?, no he couldn't that was shy he liked working in Thunderville, quiet little town, light work. It had been his first one, his first non accidental death, and the image of it would stick with him forever.

Taking a zip of coffee, he decided to put it behind him, he had work now, and he had to get back at it, he'd already given to much thinking to the poor girl in the next room, he had to let her rest. There was a knock on the door and her assistant step into view.

- Doctor Simons, these gentlemen are here to see you – said the young brunette assistant

Dean and Sam entered the small office and took out their fake FBI ID

- Hello sir I'm agent Perry and this is my partner agent Tyler, we would like to talk about Jane Miller - Sam said with a serious and professional tone.

- Oh…sure…please take a sit, what would you like to know? –

- Were there any signs or recognizable scars or tattoos on the victim's body? – ask Dean not as professional as Sam sounded.

- Well… just some sort of scar – he opened a drawer and looked for the file, he passed it to Sam – The autopsy report it should tell you the my complete examination –

- Can we take a look at the body doctor? –

- But of course, follow me –

The room was white and cold but the Winchesters were familiar with the sterile and creepy air of the morgue, this one was in no particular way any different from the many they've seen before. Dr. Simons walked to the last row of containers, opened the middle one and turned around.

- Here she is… is it alright if I leave you guys alone? I've some paperwork to fill out and I'll be in my office if you need anything – the doctor said with a tired look

- Sure no problem – Sam answered

The doctor left the room leaving them alone, they could hear the eco of his steps down the hall fading away and Sam taking a breath proceeded to examine the girl's body, Dean look at the body and couldn't help thinking that as horrible as it look now that it was clean up, how it had looked when they brought her in, it was a total mess, Sam continued to analyze the wounds, Dean opened the file Sam had left on top of the container.

- It says the weird scar's on the neck – Dean mentioned

Sam turned the girls face gently to the right and they saw it, it wasn't one any of them were familiar of, a glyph shaped as a question mark but with some sort of spikes at the end and above it had a kind of pattern.

- What do you think it is? –

- I don't know but let's find out – Sam said taking out his little notebook and copying the symbol, they closed the casket and returned to their motel.

Dean dropped Sam at the motel so he could start looking for the meaning of the symbol, while he visited Jane's neighbours, he tried the first house on the right, it had a beautiful garden, green and full of flowers Dean didn't know, not that he had much of a green thump, he knocked and an old lady opened.

- Hello ma'am – he said taking out his ID, - Can I ask you a couple of questions about your neighbour Jane?

- Well of course dear – the old lady was slow and kind of still processing what her visitor just said.

- Did you notice anything estrange before the incident? –

-No my dear, they were a lovely couple, always say hello to me when I was taking care of my garden, it's such a tragedy what happened –

- Did they had any enemies you know of, or had they had any fight lately? –

- No, I'm sorry but they were of the best people I know, everybody loved them –

- Dean sighted, - Thank you ma'am -

- Any time dear, I'm sorry I couldn't help much; I just hope you find Brian safe and sound – the old lady turned and closed the door.

Dean continued to the net house, _this will be a long day, _he thought.

* * *

The wind felt great, moving her long blond hair in all directions, it had been a very hot day, but although the whether was excruciating she was happy, she'd found a job, Jo had done a few jobs over the last few months, some vampires here, a vengeful ghost there, but this one was special somehow, she didn't know what it was, but it just felt interesting, big, she'd the newspaper on the other seat, it was dated two days ago, and it was about a guy found dead on Blackhill, a not too big not too small town just three hours from Duluth, when they had performed the autopsy on the guy, they found out that all his organs had fail, a total system collapse, dead within seconds, and they had absolutely no idea why, it had sounded pretty weird to her, hunter kind of weird, so she took her things and was on her way. But ever since she read that article she had this strange hunch that it was going to be a memorable hunt. She passed the sign "Blackhill 50 miles", _just 50 miles to go_, she thought, Rock n' Roll Train was playing on the radio, turning up the volume she continued enjoying the gentle summer breeze on her face.

* * *

The clock showed it was 9:03 pm, he had been on the computer looking out for the symbol all afternoon and had lost track of time, but was returned to reality by the sound of the door being opened, he saw his brother step in.

- Any luck on the symbol? – Dean asked as he entered the motel room

- Nope, found nothing, how about you any luck with the neighbours? –

- Well…everybody said she was normal, then one of her co-workers told me she was having an affair with a guy named Paul Newman, he owns an art gallery on the other side of town –

- Well we can pay him a visit tomorrow morning – Sam suggested

- Let's get something to eat, with all this moving around I forgot to eat – Dean complained

- Yeah I could use a break too –

* * *

Jo arrived at Thunderville a couple of hours ago, she had decided to spend the night there, and in the morning hit the road again, she didn't like driving at night. She'd checked herself in The Red Boot motel, left her thing on the bed and took a long refreshing shower, when she was finish, she changed into a pair of shorts and a light white shirt, she checked the combination in the mirror and approving it she went out to get some dinner, she'd seen a little place on her way not too far form her motel.

It was a little crowed; she quickly scanned the room and took a seat on the end of the bar, according to the clock on the opposite wall it was 8:50,she ordered, the tv was on, so she watch it as she ate, though she didn't pay much attention, locked on her own thoughts.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the dinner and sat on the only available table there was, while waiting for the waitress Dean scanned the room, his gaze stopped on a blond girl at the end of the bar, white shirt and some maybe too little shorts, just the way he liked, _Uh nice legs_ he thought to himself, Sam sighted as he traced his brother's gaze across the room to the blond girl, the waitress came to take their order and interrupted Dean's fantasy, they both asked for a cheeseburger and a beer.

- Coming up – the waitress told them and walked behind the bar to place the little paper with their order on the window that leaded to the kitchen.

Dean returned to stare at the girl.

- Want a bucket? – Sam asked

- Ah? –

- Dean, you're drooling all over the table –

- Say whatever you want, she's hot – Dean defended himself

The waitress came back with their food and they started eating, Sam slowly enjoying his burger, Dean not so much, he was devouring as if he hadn't eaten his entire life, Sam took a look at the girl his brother was staring before and was surprised to see it was Jo, when she met his gaze she smiled and wave at him, he waved back and saw she was coming their table.

- Hey Sam, Dean – she saluted

- Hi Jo – Sam said

Dean took a look at her and almost choked on his food when he saw that she was the girl he'd been staring at, he took a big gulp of beer and swallowed hard, Jo sat next to Sam.

- So what're you guys doing here? – she asked

- A job – Sam answered – a girl, Jane Miller was killed, two days ago, stabbed 66 times, his husband Brian Miller is missing – he informed

- Wow –

- And, what about you? – Dean asked now fully recovered from the surprise

- Actually, I'm working a job too – she said proudly – a guy died, his body totally collapsed, all his organs failed or something, there's no explanation also two days ago, but not here, up in Blackhill, right now I'm just passing through –

- Oh – Sam said finishing his beer

They were quiet for a while, until finally Sam broke it, standing up, he excused himself.

- Got to go to the bathroom –

After an awkward silence Dean tried to break the ice.

- So lots of hunts lately?-

- Not so much – she answered a little coldly

- You don't work at the bar anymore? – he tried again

- Nop –

After a couple of minutes passed he apologized

- Jo, I'm sorry I didn't ca…-

- Don't sweat it I know you must had been busy – she interrupted

- Yeah but… - he was interrupted again, now by his brother taking his seat again

Just when Sam was sitting down, Jo was standing up.

- Got to go I'm tired and need some sleep, take care guys –

- Oh, ok… have a good night - Sam replied

- Good luck with the hunt - Dean said, while she walked out of the dinner, with concerned look, Jo turned around and held his gaze for a second and then left.

* * *

They left not long after Jo did; they were on their way back to the motel, when Sam started teasing Dean.

So, Jo's hot huh? –

Shut up –

Well you couldn't stop staring at her back on the dinner –

As much as Dean wanted to deny it, he knew Sammy wasn't going to let it go, so he decided to stop talking. They arrived to the motel and went to sleep; Dean could hear his brother lightly breathing which indicated he was asleep, he on the other hand was having some trouble, thinking about Jo.

_Jo's hot but she's also… Jo… she did had nice legs though, oh forget it_ he told himself, _besides if he tried anything Ellen would hunt him down with her shotgun_. Still thinking about her he dozed off.

* * *

It was raining and it was dark the only illumination was some moon light entering trough the window, it was some kind of old house, he looked around the first floor looking for something or someone and found nothing just empty rooms, he was starting to get cold and rubbed his arms, then he look at the stairs and decided to take a look at the second floor, he climbed up the stairs and walked into the first room he saw. And there she was, Jo sitting on the bed on her tiny shorts and her white shirt.

- I heard you were looking at me in the bar – she said getting up

Dean was surprised and confuse to see her, she approached him, he cleared his throat and tried to speak but he couldn't articulate any words, she was so close, she smoothly slide her hands trough his abdomen and chest, leaving burning sensations wherever they touch, she rapped her arms around his neck.

- Jo… - he started saying, but she brought her index finger to his lips and stopped him.

She kissed him softly, her tongue gently rubbing his, he was at first taken aback by her move but then found himself returning the kiss, her lips burned, but in a great way, he place his right hand on her cheek and his left on her hip prolonging the kiss, wanting more, he loved the blazes her kiss send trough his body, they split up, gasping for air, he look at her holding her tender gaze, then he blinked, and he woke up.

He woke up on the motel room, looked at the clock on the night table and saw it was 6:38, he saw Sammy was still asleep and entered to the bathroom, he look at himself in the mirror, it had been a very real dream, a weird and pleasant one too, ever since he'd gotten out of the pit, hell was the only thing he dreamed about, so it had been a nice change, he took a long shower, dried and put on his clothes.

- Just a dream – he said looking at the mirror again

He sat down on one of the two chairs next to the window and started flipping trough a magazine somebody had forgotten, around 7:00 Sam woke up.

- Dude it's 7:05, what're you doing up? – Sam asked between yawns

- Couldn't sleep? –

Sam stood up and got into the bathroom leaving Dean alone with his thought again, _Maybe I should take a look at her job, it sounded kind of dangerous, and if it was he and Sammy could help, not because of the dream he'd just had, because she's another hunter, and she's hot his_ subconscious betrayed him, _no, no she was a hunter and their friend, and she's got a nice body, snap out of it Dean he scolded himself, she's your friend and you just want to make sure she's fine_, this time no voice argued with him. Sam was coming out of the bathroom.

- Are you ok? - he asked

- Yeah just a little tired… let's pay that Paul guy a visit – Dean suggested

- Yeah let's go –

* * *

Paul Newman was pretty busy, he had the exposition tonight and hell two of his artist hadn't showed up nor did their paintings, and he was still in shock for what had happened to Jane, he was setting the last details of the illumination, when one of his assistants, told him that the police wanted to talk to him, _police?_ He thought, could this _day get any worst_? He went to the lobby were the detectives waited.

- Hello sir, I'm detective Ferrier and this is detective Winslow we want to ask you some questions about Jane Miller – Sam said

- I'm sorry who? – Paul tried to lie

- Jane Miller we know you two were having an affair Mr. Newman – Dean contradicted him

With a guilty look on his face Paul confessed – I loved her –

- She was married – Dean pointed out

- So! I still lived her, and now…she…she's gone – he said with watery eyes

- Sir, where were you the night she was murdered? – Sam asked

- She'd come after work, we ate lunch then went to my place and made love, we were together all afternoon – Paul swallowed and continued – She had to go home and I had to go to an auction at nine….was there all night – he choked

- Sir the truck's here with Mr. Nigel's paintings – interrupted his assistant

- Sure I'll be right there – he replied whipping out his tears, he stayed a moment watching the brothers until Sam spoke.

- Well thank you Sir, we'll let you get back to work –

With that Paul took his leave and exited, two guys entered carrying a big and heavy paint left it against the reception wall, Sam glanced at it and called his brother.

- Hey Dean, look, is this familiar to you?


	2. Death

I would like to apologize for any grammatical error you could find in this story, my orthography sucks in any language.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from supernatural.

Chapter 2

- That's the symbol, the one Jane had on her neck –

They started at the picture analyzing it, the background was a darkish-violet colour, a pale demonic looking horse dominated almost the entire paint, with a way too creepy black redeyed shadow following behind.

- That's Death – the young assistant stated

They gave her a confused glance

- The horsemen of apocalypse, Death, supposedly represented by a pale horse and it's follo… -

- Followed by Hades – Sam completed

- Yeah, I'm Sara by the way –

- Detective Ferrier and Winslow –

The assistant smiled, she had dark brown hair, and wore thick glasses.

- Mr. Nigel is a very religious man, so he applies a lot of biblical stuff to his work, supposedly he know a lot of this kind of things and he before painting he does a lot of research in order to be extremely precise while painting it – she informed them.

- Well we need to get back to work, nice to meet you Sara – Sam said politely

- Sure, have a nice day detectives – that tall detective Ferrier was hot she thought.

They got to the Impala and were on their back to the motel.

- So, Death huh? – Dean asked incredulous

- Well Dean the apocalypse is coming, kind of makes sense that the horsemen appear – Sam pointed out

- Yeah but they're not supposed to be four guys? –

- One more reason for look into this, if it really a horseman they are like one of the oldest things there is, we'll need to be careful - Sam commented

Dean continued driving.

* * *

While doing her research for the hunt, she passed the house; it was pretty much alone, located on the outskirts of town, the closest neighbour had to be at least a couple of miles away, stood a big, white house, the roof was dark green and there was tall tree with a tire swing on the left, but the main tip was the mailbox, a white mailbox with a red cross next to the name, the Bakers. It was a good thing she remembered, it could come up handy in an emergency.

* * *

She had just finished an angry ghost job, pretty much a piece of cake, the previous owners of the house had been a married couple but one day the husband went nuts and beat his wife to dead, the guy escaped, and nobody knew what had happened, but her ghost remained on the house, and was bothering the new owners, Jo just found the body, buried in the back yard, salted and burned it, except that while looking for it, the ghost had thrown a flower vase at her making a big and deep wound on her left arm which she bandaged up and then returned to Duluth.

The next night, a rainy and rather slow night, she was serving this guy Steve Baker who came frequently, when he saw the bandage.

- Wow, pretty awful cut you got there…how it happened? – he ask while drinking his beer

- I dropped a glass – she lied

- That's the best you came up with? – he asked in disbelieve

Jo just froze she didn't expected this kind of reply

- Come on honey, you can do better than that. –

Jo ignored him and continued working; it was almost time to close.

- I know a hunter when I see one – he said in a low voice

Finally that got Jo's attention, and still thunderstruck she asked.

- You're a hunter? –

- No, but my dad was – he said taking a pause

- Family business huh? – she questioned

- Not really… kind of…I'm familiar with some of the stuff…at least what my dad taught me… but I'm a doctor, I can take a look at your arm if you like – he said with a grin

- Thanks but I've had worse – she declined

- Come on, look you probably need stitches and I think it's better if I do it, knowing that it was caused by some creepy nightmarish thing than a normal guy who'll get all suspicious about it, even more if you give that lame excuse you gave me a while ago –

As much as Jo didn't wanted to admit, he had a point, it would be a hell a lot easier if she got fix up in a nonofficial sort of way, so she agreed to let him treat her after she close up

- So what kind of doctor are you? – she asked while he was taking off her bandage.

- Emergency –

- And your dad's a hunter… -

- Was…he got hurt by a bloodmaid, he couldn't go to the hospital 'cause he was wanted by the cops, they saw him once blowing the head off of a shapeshifter, he managed to escape, but they were looking for him, anyways he tried to patch himself up, but died from internal bleeding two days after –

Jo didn't even know what a bloodmaid was - I'm sorry … - Jo said sympathy

- It's ok, was a long time ago – After a minute of silence he continued – I figured, hunters help people, but who helps them? –

- That's why you became a doctor –

- Yeah… pretty much –

- Are there any others like you?... I mean doctors that help hunters? – Jo asked now filled with curiosity about the subject

- Hmm… I suppose there must be more but Roxanne and Matthew are the only ones I know of, Roxanne's my wife and Matthew… he…lost his parents to a couple of vampires, a hunter, Gordon Walker saved him, it was too late for his parents –

- That's terrible –

- Yes, we heard about it and took him in, is in his a senior year of med-school –

Jo was impressed by the man's kindness

- And we're done here – he said finishing the last stitch

- Wow, Thank you, very much -

They talked by a couple of minutes more, he lived in Thunderville a couple of hours from Duluth, in a big white house, with a tire swing on the left and a red cross painted on the mailbox, he told her his wife was a surgeon and how they had turned their basement into a small emergency room, Jo told him about some of her hunts and her family. The clock hit 2:30

- Gotta go – he said – hey, but if you ever need a hand give me a call ok? –

- Sure, thanks for everything, I really fell better –

- Anytime – he said and walked out of the bar

* * *

- This is not helping us much Dean – Sam said turning away from his computer – there's nothing about the horsemen except for the normal description from the Book of Revelation –

They've had searched all day and found the same old same old about the horseman Death, pale horse, sword, follow by hell, nothing they didn't already knew.

- I know but there's gotta be something we could use, we just to keep looking – Dean replied.

- Dean what if you ask Castiel about it? – Sam suggested

- I would but he hasn't talked to me in a long time –

Sam sighted and continued his work on the computer.

- I'm gonna grab something to drink from the machine outside – Dean said standing up – want something? – he asked his brother

- Whatever you're having – he answered

Dean walked to the parking lot of the motel where the vending machine was, he passed a small bulleting board with lots of "have you seen this dog signs" but one piece of newspaper caught his eye, he grabbed and got back to the room.

- Hey Sammy look what I just found – said while entering the room

Sam approached to see the old and raged paper his brother was holding – Oh – was all he said.

It was about a girl, Laurie Backfield she had been found dead in her house, stabbed on the heart between 2:00 and 4:00 in the morning, but the interesting thing was the photo next to the text, it had been taken from the top of the stairs, in the middle of the room below, laid on her back with a torn black dress, Laurie a redhaired woman, all around her was destroyed and coming out of her back were shadows, wings shadows. And below her shoulder blade was a scar of a Bow with the same pattern found on Jane's neck but to the right instead of above it.

- Dean on John's book of Revelation, Pestilence comes from the gate holding a bow – Sam pointed out

- So that means… - Dean started

- That we found another horseman – Sam finished

* * *

It was getting late and Jo had decided to call it a day, she didn't find much, just a creepy scar of a bow with some weird sings next to it, on the guy's chest, she interviewed all his friends and nobody knew anything, she was in a gas station, on the pay-line, the blond guy in front of her was taking out his wallet and drop his ID, she pick it up and handed to him, he smiled at her and took it, the name on the ID was Brian Miller, she thought it sounded familiar but couldn't quite place it, then she saw, on the guy's neck was a weird scar similar to the one David had on his chest, then it came to her Brian Miller was the girl's Dean and Sam were investigating about husband. The scar was too much of a coincidence for Jo to let it pass so she exited the gas station, got to her car and followed him, she wondered if she should call the Winchesters, then decided against it, she didn't need their help, she could do it, she didn't need Dean telling her it was too dangerous for her, neither wanted them to take the credit for her hunt.

* * *

- I got her info Dean – Sam said and read – Laurie Backfield, 27, lawyer, own two houses, one here in Thunderville were she died, the other in Blackhill, no criminal records, never found the killer… - he stopped for a minute.

- What? – Dean asked

- It says that her body disappeared from the morgue – giving his brother a puzzled look

- Well that's just a charm – Dean said sarcastically

- We better check those houses – Sam suggested

- Ok I'll go to Blackhill, you take a look at this one –

They split up, Dean got to his car and headed for Blackhill, and Sam to the house were the girl's body was found. It was 8:30

* * *

Jo had followed the guy into an old, most likely abandoned house on the outsides of town, she glance at her watch it was 9:42, the house was surrounded by trees and had piles of fallen leafs scattered across the yard, the guy entered, watching her steps, careful not to make any of the leaves and branches crack, she approached one window and peek inside, she couldn't see him, suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and was holding a hand against her mouth keeping her from screaming, she tried to fight free it's hold but her attacker was strong and had gotten her by surprise.

- Stop squirming around – whispered a familiar voice to her ear

She stopped and looked around, it was Dean, he slowly let go of her and she gave him a small punch on his arm

- You almost scared the crap out of me, what're you doing here? – she asked irritated

- I could ask you the same thing – Dean replied

- Long story…I… -

Something moved inside the house, it was the guy, froze in place they watched him, Dean recognized him from some of the photos back on Jane's house, he was holding a candle , looking around as if searching for something, he walked into another room and Dean moved towards the front door, Jo followed him

- Stay here – he commanded

- No way, I got here first –

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it, Dean shook his head and softly pushed the door open.

* * *

Sam entered the house, it was old and pretty much destroyed, he got to were the body had been, the wings shadows were still there, he touched one and noticed it wasn't a shadow it was sulphur, he was about to head upstairs when he heard a noise behind him, he quickly turned, but it wasn't fast enough, he was thrown to the opposite wall, he broke a few wood boards from the wall, he's back hurt but otherwise he was unharmed, he stood up and saw the redhaired woman.

- Well, well, Sam Winchester – she said – You're a real cutie –

- Who are you? – Sam asked taking out his gun

- I thought you knew – she said, fake amazement on her face, then she continued – I'm Pestilence – she showed him her scar - And you are in the wrong place at the wrong time honey –

Wasting no time Sam shot her thrice, she took the bullets but didn't seem to cause any damage or bother, she just smiled and threw him across the room again, her eyes turned black and she started to recite some spell, Sam standing up started to fell pain in his guts, then all of a sudden she stopped, her eyes returned to normal.

- Saved by the bell, nest time you won't be so lucky –

Sam straightened up, aimed his gun, but she was gone. He couldn't understand that, she could have killed him, he turned around in disbelieve, and saw Castiel in the entrance of the room.

- Castiel what the hell is… - Sam begun but was interrupted by Castiel

- We don't have much time, you must listen – he said Sam looked at him confused, Castiel continued – Dean's in danger, you must help him –

- What?! – he said and was making his way to the door

- Wait you'll need this – the angel told him giving a piece of paper – It's a spell it'll send Death away for a while…it's a difficult spell but I believe with your abilities you'll be able to cast it –

Castiel was talking pretty fast but Sam was focus, if his brother was in trouble, he needed to help him out.

- You're not coming? – he asked

- No, my superiors wouldn't allow it, I shouldn't even be here, but look you don't have much time, help Dean, and when it's over, look for the Book of Doom –

Without waiting for a response Castiel was gone, Sam put the paper in his pocket and ran outside. The first car he saw was an old up truck, he broke the drivers window and wire-started it, he drove as fast as he could, it was 9:15.

* * *

Dean entered first, gun pointed in one hand, flashlight in the other, careful, scanning the whole room, then Jo covering his back with a shotgun, the room presented to them two options: go upstairs or enter the living room, Dean ignored the stairs for the moment and headed to the living room, the house was dark.

A worn-out couch dominated the middle of the room, on the right wall from top to ceiling was and old book shelf there must have been just 15 to 20 books in the hole thing. On the left wall some fading pictures were hung up, a few were on the edge of falling to the floor, and on the back of the room a dusty fireplace, which looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. They moved along, quietly, Dean was about to reach what look like the kitchen's door, when they heard footsteps behind them, they turned immediately. Brian Miller was in the entrance of the living room looking at them.

- Who are you? – Dean asked loudly, pointing the gun at him

Brian look from Dean to Jo then back at Dean – I'm Death – he said dryly, and before Dean could do anything he threw him back against the hard brick edge of the fireplace, Jo shot him with the shotgun, but he didn't even seem to care, he looked at her and send her flying at the book shelf, the impact broke it and she fell to the floor, her back and head hurt.

- You're Dean Winchester, the righteous man who shed blood in hell – he said as if disbelieving – I promise to kill you quickly as token of my appreciation for releasing me from the pit – he offered him with his cold and dry voice.

Dean disgusted for the offer, and with himself for had broken in hell, aimed and pulled the trigger three times, but Death threw him again this time hitting the couch and knocking it over, Dean losing his gun in the process, the demon then turned his attention to Jo who was standing up, dizzy from the hit she just had, he picked up Dean's gun and aimed at her.

* * *

Jo couldn't see very well, her head an back throbbed, but she regained focus quickly enough to see the guy aiming at her, she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet.

* * *

Dean got to his feet and block the way between Death and Jo, with a swift move he reached for Ruby's knife in his back pocket, and with another unhesitating move threw the knife at the demon, as the knife left his hand he heard two loud Bangs!, and an instant later felt a sharp burning pain in his chest and abdomen, he was able to walk a few steps to the knocked couch and grabbing it for support he fell to his knees, holding his stomach, he saw Death against the wall, knife jabbed in his left shoulder and with a pained look on his face, he was trying to retrieve the knife with his right hand, with a short scream of agony he pull it free and dropped it to the floor, his eyes were black, after a few minutes of getting himself together, he started for them again.

* * *

A loud noise was heard from the back, it was the front door being pushed and probably broken, a second later Sam stepped into view, he took one glance at the hole scenario, Dean on his knees and Jo rushing at him, and the demon walking towards them, Sam begun to cast Castiel's spell, that caught the demon's attention, he tried to push Sam away unsuccessfully, and as Sam continued with the spell he backed away, his body was too weak and he hadn't regained all his powers yet, with the remaining of his strength and focus he managed to threw Sam off balance and disappeared.

* * *

He was beginning to fell light headed, and starting to give in to the urge of let go of the couch and just hit the floor, the right side of his body was killing him, he could fell his blood soaking his shirt and making its way to his pants, then something hold him, something kept him from collapsing to the floor, it was warm and smelled good, a flower Dean couldn't put the name to. Then he was being laid down gently, he's blurry vision cleared a little and he saw her, it was Jo, he saw her lovely light brown eyes, her golden hair, she was worried and crying, she was pressing his chest, she smelled so good, she was saying something but couldn't make out the words, everything hurt, and every breath he took was more difficult and painful than the last, he tried to talk but instead he coughed a mouthful of blood, he was tired and cold, his eyes were closing, he could fell her warm touch against his chest and his neck, where her other arm was supporting him, he tried to stay awake, even if it meant to hold onto the pain, but he was exhausted, he look into her eyes again and drifted into unconsciousness.

.


	3. Healing

_Before anything I would like to thank my very first reviewers,__ angeleyenc and Jate-JoDe, thanks for spending your time reading and reviewing my story._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural, I just love it.

Chapter 3

- Dean?!...stay with me please, Dean?! – Jo kept screaming at him without success.

Jo's worries doubled when he coughed all that blood

- Sam!! – she screamed looking at him, he snapped out of the trance the demon's disappearance had left him in, and rushed to Jo's aid.

- Dean!! Come on man hang on – he said while pressing his brother's abdomen – Grab his legs we're going to the hospital –

As quickly as they could, they carried him to the Impala, Dean moaned in pain as they moved him, they placed him on the backseat, Sam got in the driver's seat and started the car; Jo rode on the backseat keeping pressure on Dean's wounds.

Sam pushed the Impala to the maximum but Dean's pulse was getting weaker and his breathings shallower, the hospital was still way too far; Jo looked out the window and remembered.

- Take the next exit – she busted out

- What? The hospital is this way… -

- Just trust me! –

- Sam hesitated – Please Sam he doesn't have much time… -

- Don't! , don't say that – he said and while still undecided about Jo's advice, he took the exit

- Where we going? –

Jo saw he had taken the exit and felt a little relieved hopefully Dean would get medical attention.

- To and old friend's house, he'll help us, just stick to the road – Dean whined out of pain, he was pale and his eyes tightly shut – it's the first house on the right!- she yelled.

At the moment Sam saw the house, he pulled off in front of the door, rolling over some bushes, he jumped out of the car and helping Jo, they brought Dean to the door, Jo rang the doorbell and at the third time Steve Baker was standing in front of them, he took a look at the scene and just as if something had flipped on, he was leading them to the basement, they passed the living room where there were a couch, an arm chair and a rocking chair, arranged around a small coffee table, and a big bookcase full with medicine books, they descended some stairs and entered what looked like a hospital room, the middle of the room was dominated by a medical bed, distributed around the room were shelves full with all kinds of medicines and instruments also scattered across the room they saw machines and medical devises which Jo and Sam had no idea what they were.

- Put him on the table – he said putting on a pair of rubber gloves

He was ripping Dean's shirt when a woman and a young man who had been awakened by the downstairs noise, entered the room.

- Need a hand? – The woman said while also grabbing a pair of gloves.

Jo guessed they were Steve's wife and kid. The woman was analyzing the wound shots while Steve moved to Dean's face.

- He's not breathing, I'm intubating, Matt start and IV and get a couple of blood units – he commanded

Matthew did as instructed and then hooked up Dean to the vitals machine.

- The bullet seems to have pierced the lung – Roxanne said as she prepared Dean's chest

Steve was putting Dean on a ventilator – Matt… - he said and glanced at Sam and Jo who just stood in silence.

Matthew approached them – You should wait outside – Jo and Sam stood there for another moment as if hypnotized by the scene, then they stepped outside.

They were seating on the brown couch, Matthew sat in front of them.

- He's on good hands – he said when he got no response he continued – What happened? –

- We were hunting – Jo said in a low voice

- I see –

After a long silence Jo asked with watery eyes and a cracked voice – Can't you go see how's he doing? -

- I can take a look – he said softly and stood up – the kitchen is over there if you want we have coffee and other stuff fell free to grab anything or if you're tired we have a guest room upstairs – he offered and went downstairs.

- Who are they? , how did you knew? – Sam asked

- Steve's a friend, he patched me up one time after one of my hunts, he and his family help hunters – she explained

- Thank you – he said after a pause

- How…How did you stop the demon? – She asked

- It's a long story –

- Well it seems is going to be a long night – she replied and Sam filled her up with everything that had happened since Hell's Gate was opened.

* * *

Matthew returned with a small tray which he placed on the table.

Your friend's stable, as soon as they finish patching him up you'll be able to see him – he said taking the rubber gloves from the suture tray he had just brought – In the meantime I would like to take a look at your head – he finish looking at Jo.

Jo didn't hear the last part, Dean was alive and he was going to be alright, she could feel tears of joy filling up her eyes.

- Thank you – she said hugging Matt

- Yes very much, I can't thank you enough, you just save my brother's life – Sam said a wave of relief washing over him.

- Actually it was Roxy and Steve, I just assisted –

Jo let go of him and wiped off the couple of tears that had found a way out of her eyes.

- Sit I'll fix your head up – Matt continued

- Oh it's nothing and I don't want to bother you –

- It's no bother, and come on you can't just be around with your head looking like that –

Jo sited and Matthew got to work it was just a small cut but he didn't want it to get infected, he was finishing when Steve and Roxanne walked into the room, Sam immediately stood up.

- He'll be alright – he said with a grin

- Thanks all of you – Sam said

- Its ok it's our job – Steve replied

- I'm going to bed, my shift stars in a couple of hours – Roxanne said climbing up stairs

- Yes honey thank you and have a good rest, Matt you should be resting too you've got school in the morning – Steve said

- I thought I'll skip school tomorrow; somebody needs to be around in case something's wrong – he said with and innocent smile

- Yes well nice try but tomorrow's my day off, so I'll keep guard, and you'll go to school –

- Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow – he said making his way to his room.

* * *

Back in the basement were two stools and a small couch, Sam and Steve took the stools and Jo the couch, Steve had suggested them to try to get some sleep, Dean still had the tube helping him breathing, the IV on his left arm and the vitals machine attached to him, Sam was explaining to Steve what happened and as much as Jo focus she couldn't follow the conversation she was exhausted and she felt sleep.

The alarm clock sounded, Jo was on her bed, she stretched and saw she wasn't in any familiar place. It was a bright room, white walls except the one against the bed, which was chocolate brown, a night table on both sides of the bed, a little dressing table on the right side of the room, closet and what she guessed was a bathroom on the left. A delicious smell came to her from downstairs, she jumped down the bed and made her way down, the house was beautiful, well decorated and cosy, she followed the scent and got to the kitchen, there she saw Dean standing in front of the stove cooking something, on a tray on the table was a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee, he turned around with a surprised look on his face.

- What are you doing up? I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed – he said turning off the stove and kissing her. – And who knows, maybe some of yesterday's action – he said with a sexy voice hugging her and kissing her neck, Jo was stunned.

- Are you ok? – he asked with a concerned look

- Yeah… just still asleep I guess –

- Well I'm sure I'll find a way to wake you up – he kissed her on the lips and she returned the kiss passionately.

- Go ahead, I'll bring the food – she said when their lips split up

With a smile Dean left the room, Jo was about to get the tray when she heard a loud bump, she rushed out of the kitchen and found Dean laying on the floor, she got down next to him, all of a sudden the room went dark, she looked around and saw the demon in front of them, gun in hand, she felt her knees warm and saw it was Dean's blood, a big puddle, she heard the bang of the gun.

* * *

The bathroom was cheerful, very well lighted and unbelievable clean with the exception of the big blood stain on the pink wallpaper and the chubby lady below it. It was pathetic the woman had clenched tightly the small golden cross she was wearing around her neck when she saw his eyes, like if it would somehow protect her. He felt awfully weak, it was this dammed body, a human body after all, weak and disgusting, as the one laying behind him, those hunters had damaged his fragile carcass, he had shot one but the other, he was different, powerful and that spell, well he would deal with him if he had to, now it was time to heal, he couldn't regain all his powers with an injured body, he missed his original body, lost to time, but he knew that what's lost can be found again, he soaked a towel and was cleaning his stab wound, in the mirror blue eyes stared back at him, he'd lay low for a while at least until his body healed.

* * *

She woke up taking deep breaths, she was back on the basement, alone with Dean who laid still, she stood up and walked towards him, he looked calm like he was resting; she grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek.

- You saved me again… you got to wake up – she whispered

Sam entered.

- Hey you're up –

- Hi, yeah, who long did I sleep? –

- All morning… I went to our motel to get our stuff, I hope you don't mind I also went to yours and got thing as well – he explained

- Thanks – she returned her gaze at Dean

- Hey why don't you go upstairs and eat something or take a shower? , I don't know, it helped me – Sam suggested

Jo hesitated a moment – Come on I'll let you know if anything changes – he continued

Jo finally went upstairs, she was hungry, and she needed a shower, she hadn't realized she had blood on her clothes; she walked into the living room Steve was reading the newspaper on the rocking chair.

- Hi! – he saluted

- Hello… I was wondering if I could clean myself up –

Sure follow me – he said and they went upstairs – I think Sam left your bags on the guest room and here are some towels – he said reaching into a closet and handing her two large light green towels.

- Thanks –

- If you need anything I'll be downstairs –

After the shower she felt better she went downstairs and entered the kitchen, Matthew was taking out a big tray out of the oven.

- Hey Jo right?, wanna bite? – he asked

- I'll love one, I'm starving –

He took out two plates, served a portion of lasagne on them and handed one to Jo, they ate in silence.

- Steve thinks your boyfriend will wake up soon – he broke the silence

- He's just a friend –

- Ah I see… sorry I just thought… I mean by the way you cared for him –

- Jo finished her food – Thanks it was delicious, I'll be downstairs –

She went to the basement; Sam sat in the couch looking at his computer, he had been searching for the book Castiel told him about, with no luck. Jo grabbed a stool and placed it next to Dean's bed, she gently caressed his hand. Sam looked away from the computer and glanced at them, he knew Jo had a thing for Dean since they met but he could see now it was more than just a little thing, she really cared for his brother. He returned to his computer.

It was getting late, Steve came down a few times to check on Dean's vitals, Jo was so caught up on her thoughts she hadn't noticed Sam had fallen asleep until Steve had told her on his last visit, she laid her head on the mattress and brought his hand to her cheek, her eyes felt watery, she remembered the day they had met, their hunt together, the time Sam was possessed, and she felt asleep with tears drying on her face.

His body felt heavier, he couldn't move it, he wanted to open his eyes but his lids wouldn't budge, he could feel something in his mouth and throat it was weird and uncomfortable, he managed to open his eyes his eyes the light that shine above him hurt them, when his vision cleared he look to his right, by the first look he guessed hospital, but then he realized it was way too quiet for a hospital, he look to his left and saw Jo asleep and holding his hand, in the back he could see Sam also asleep on a couch, he remembered what happened, the demon, getting shot, Jo holding him and then blackness, he tried to move his hand, it took a big effort but he managed to tickle Jo's cheek, she felt the movement and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and met his, she froze for a second, then a huge smile appeared across her face, she stood up and kissed him on the forehead, tears of joy on her eyes, she called Sam who stood up immediately. Dean slowly lifted his arm and touched his neck.

- Oh let me get Steve – she said understanding his gesture

A few second later she returned, Steve followed behind, he approached Dean and with a gentle voice he said.

- Dean, I'm gonna take out the tube, so I need you to cough when I get to three ok? –

Dean just look at him – One…Two…Three – he said pulling out the tube.

Dean cough for a couple of seconds more after the tube was out, Steve checked his eyes with a little pen flashlight, Dean felt light headed and his throat burned and itched.

- Water – he whispered in a very dry voice.

Jo and Sam looked at Steve – Sure, Sam could you get him a glass of water – he said

- Yeah sure – he said already making his way out of the room

- Welcome back, how do you feel – Steve asked him

- Like crap – Dean said again with a horribly dry voice

Sam returned and neared the glass to his brother's lips he took a small sip, swallowing hurt like hell, Sam, seeing Dean's reaction, took away the glass.

- Get some rest now ok? – Steve told him

He felt very sleepy, taking a look at all of them again, he felt asleep. Steve returned to his room, Jo and Sam stayed next to Dean watching him sleep.

* * *

6 Days later, Taylor Falls, Minnesota.

Darren thought it was stupid, but he also wanted to impress the guys, he had to. They were at St. Bernard, the town's old church, he had the can of black spray paint in his right hand, he didn't know what to paint, he had supposed inspiration would come to him when he were here, and now he was here and had no idea what to write, his mother would kill him if she knew he was here, he had sneak out climbing down the three next to his window, a sound broke his train of thought.

- Guys? – he whispered

Silence was all he got in response and the song of a few crickets, it was dark but he could see, the moon was full and it provided the necessary light for the job, he finally decided to just write some dirty word that would cause commotion on the old shrews that came to mass every morning. He heard a branch crack and turned around.

- Guys? Come on this ain't funny – he said to the bushes where Joey and Erik were hidden.

He continued and while painting the second letter he heard a growl that made him take a step back, he look for the source of the noise, and nothing not even the crickets, he froze and a few minutes later he heard it again this time closer, he looked up and saw clawed to the wall above him a blackish creature, his bright eyes looked at him and it growl again, without thinking he sprayed the monster's eyes with the paint, it shriek in pain and slashed his shoulder, he ran to the bushes as fast as his legs let him.

- Help! … Guys help! ... Ru – he hit the ground.

He had tripped with something soft but heavy, his arm horribly sting, he look at his feet and saw Joey, big claw marks across his face in a gory and terrifying scene that he would never forget, screaming he stood up and saw the creature was no longer on the wall, he ran again towards town, he heard chilling scream of what sounded like Erik and he didn't stop, he kept running until he reached the highway, tired he fell to his knees crying, he saw a light coming towards him, but he couldn't move, then something grabbed him he started to fight it off, he couldn't hear anything, he saw a bearded man, but he kept struggling until his mind processed it wasn't the monster, he couldn't talk or breath.

- Mon…mon …sssttttr – he mumbled and blackout

* * *

3 Days later

- What are you doing? – Sam asked

- Packing, I found a job –

- Dean are you sure?, I mean it's been just ten days, we could rest for a couple more –

- Yeah it's been ten days, ten long and boring days laying around like an old dog, I feel fine, besides we taking a day off means people dying Sammy –

It was Sunday morning; Steve had had to work in the hospital but Roxanne, Matthew and Jo were still asleep. Steve had insisted they stayed for a couple of weeks at least until his brother was fully recovered, Dean had never been a good patient he was restless and impatient to the point Sam had to cuff him to the bed, and which turned out in Dean almost reopening his wound while trying to break free of them. Now he was free, well as free as the painkiller allowed him to be, he had spent all night on the computer looking for a job, and now he had found one and Sam knew well enough that trying to persuade him of taking a couple more days off was a lost cause.

They walked into the kitchen; Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, Sam was about to ask him about the job when Jo showed up.

- Morning –

- Morning, coffee? – Dean asked

-Yeah, thanks – she said as Dean handed her a cup - Somebody is on a good mood today –

- Well, what can I say, I've never felt better –

- They're called painkillers Dean – Sam said sarcastically

- Ja ja very funny – Dean replied

Roxanne and Matt were saying goodbye to the Winchesters, Matt offered them to stay a little longer but Dean declined. Dean was putting the bags in the trunk of the Impala when Jo threw her back inside.

- So where are we going? –

- We? – Dean said taking her bag out and handing it back to her – Sammy and I are going hunting and you are not coming with us –

- What? Why? –

- Because it's too dangerous –

- Too dangerous for me? You're the one that's injured and needs a bottle of painkillers to get to the door – she said throwing her stuff back in the trunk

- I'm fine and I don't care what you say you're not going – Dean replied taking them out again

- You're such a hardass you're not ok and you could use my help! –

- I'm fine!! -

- Really!? -

- Yeah really!! –

- So if I punch you, something I want so badly right now, you won't scream like a little girl?! –

- Give me your best shot blondie!! –

- Guys …Guys!!!, Stop it ok? – Sam broke them up

- He started it – Jo explained

- I don't care who started, look Dean Jo is coming with us we could use a hand –

- What?? No way in hell –

Sam gave his brother the puppy eyes look.

- Aww crap! – Dean said and entered the Impala

Jo and Sam put their stuff into the trunk and climbed in.


	4. Fighting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural, I don't even own the computer where I'm writing this.

Chapter 4

The road had been very annoying, basically Dean arguing with Jo all the way, Sam had stop trying to calm them down and was this close to pushing both of them out to the road and drive away, finally they reached town and before they could start another stupid argument Sam begun.

- So I've read all the newspapers and police reports and I' think we should start with the kid that managed to escape, Darren O'Neill –

- Very well, Animal Control story? – Dean asked

Sam nodded and they pull into the first motel and checked in, they got a double room for them and a single for Jo, they got their stuff out of the car and settled in, then they went to the hospital. The doctor in charge of the floor where Darren was located was a young and cute woman, who was more than happy in helping Mr Hammond (Dean) with the case,

Jo was irritated by the way she flirted with him and always smiled at him and laughed at his jokes, she told them she couldn't let them see the boy right away she needed his parent approval, then Sam asked her if they could see the other boys bodies, he made up a story about looking for claw, bite marks, hair and other stuff in order to know more about the type of animal they were dealing with, she called the morgue and they authorized it as long as they were with the doctor in charge.

- Well thank you Doctor Wiles, you've been very helpful to the investigation – Dean said with a grin

- Ah please call me Amanda and anytime Mr Hammond, I'll check with Darren's parents just look for me when you're done downstairs –

- Better yet why doesn't Ms Snow go with you? – Dean said looking at Jo

- Sure, but anyways if there's anything I can do to help don't hesitate to call me – she said and then looking at Dean – even if it isn't about the case – She said winking.

As Sam and Dean went to the morgue Jo and Doctor Wiles went to the front desk to wait for the boy's parents.

- That Mr Hammond is really cute, don't you think? – Amanda said to Jo

- Oh he is something, it's a shame he eats from the other side of the plate tough – Jo said her face serious but laughing in the inside

- Beg your pardon? –

- Yeah he and Mr Page are kind of together –

- Oh…oh…he didn't give me that impression neither did Mr Page – Amanda said bewildered

- Yeah, well, they're not like show offs or anything like that when they're working –

- When they're working? – the doctor asked puzzled

- Yeah I mean Mr Page is very serious and all but Mr Hammond is… a little more…eccentric –

- Eccentric how? – she questioned curious.

- Well there was this time I stayed late for work and when I took off…I… as I was walking to the subway… I saw him on this club…but you know with a crazy wig and make up and stuff… - Jo said with an innocent smile

- Oh … well it's a free country right? – she said with an uncomfortable voice

- Yeah well I'm totally cool with them; they're really nice guys –

- Oh yes I'm absolutely supportive to those ideals too -

After that there was an awkward silence until the boy's mother checked at the front desk asking for Doctor Wiles.

- Good morning Mrs O'Neill –

- Doctor Wiles what's going on? Is my boy alright? – the boy's mom was pretty scared

- Everything's fine Ms O'Neill, it's just that animal control is looking into your son's and those other boy's case and wants to ask Darren a few questions, but they need your approval to talk to him – Amanda explained

- Well…I…I don't know, I mean …I don't know if he is ready to talk about what happened – she said hesitating

- We just want to catch this animal before it hurts anyone else – Jo remarked

- Yes I know but… what do you think Dr. Wiles? – she said turning towards Amanda

- I think Ms Snow should try talking to him, he would have to talk about it sooner or later and it could help prevent any more tragedies -

- All right, but please Ms Snow don't push him too much –

- It'll be ok Mrs O'Neill I know how to do my job – Jo reassured her

* * *

Sam and Dean got to the morgue there was a guy with long hair and a big nose on a small desk, Sam showed her fake ID and told them they wanted to see the boys.

- Sure thing – the guy said and turning on a little intercom he asked Dr. Armstrong to come.

In a few minutes an older man approached them.

- Hello I'm Dr Armstrong, what can I do for you? –

- Hello Sir we wanted to look at the bodies of Erik Chambers and Joseph Sera – Sam informed him showing his ID again

- Certainly, come with me please –

They walked through a short hallway and then into an examination room the doctor opened two containers and lifted the white sheet that covered them.

- As you can see, they are torn pretty badly; Joseph's throat was cut and he instantly bleed to death and Erik over here – he said walking to the other container – he has long and deep slashes on his chest and stomach, various organs missing, a lung liver, part of the intestines the heart and the stomach was completely torn, his ribs are broken, and also his right arm, showing he tried to defend himself against his attacker – Sam and Dean nodded as Armstrong talked – we didn't fined any hair or trace of what attacked him just a sharp piece of stone on his back – he said showing it to them on a small bag – but we think its from the church and he got it stuck in the fight, if you need the autopsy report is in my office –

- No I think were fine with what you told us, thank you Dr. – Sam told him

- What kind of animal you think is responsible? – the Dr asked

- We don't know yet – Dean told him

- Very well, if you need something else just look for me – he said as they walked back to the small desk.

They shook hands with Dr. Armstrong and he returned to his office.

* * *

They escorted Jo to Darren's room and let her inside. The boy looked at her.

- Hello Darren, I'm Ms Snow, I wanted to talk with you about what happened – she said with a soft voice

Darren didn't answer.

- I need you to tell me what you saw – Jo tried again

Just silence.

- Please I know it's hard, but I really need your help to catch whatever hurt you and your friends – she explained sitting on the bed next to the kid

Minutes passed and Jo was beginning to think it wasn't going to work out when…

- It was a monster – Darren muttered

- What kind of monster? – Jo asked

- I don't know, it was grey and it had shiny eyes and claws and fangs – Darren's eyes begun to fill with tears – I sprayed it on the face, and then I ran and I heard Erik… - he was sobbing now – And I kept running…I left him there… - he broke crying.

Jo hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder.

- It's alright sweetie, it's not your fault; you couldn't have done anything anyways – she said as she patted his back.

The crying became a sobbing as the boy calmed himself a little, Jo looked him in the eyes.

- Listen; my friends and I are going to catch this monster and he'll never hurt you or anyone ever again, but I need you to hold on ok? – she said cleaning off Darren's tears.

The boy nodded and Jo hugged one more time before she left, the kid's mother entered the room as soon as she walked out, Jo thanked the Dr and she walked her to the main desk, just in time to see the Winchester coming back to Dr. Wiles office, Sam saw them and they walked towards them, they got down to the first floor; Jo and Sam stepped out and were waiting for Dean on the other side of the glass doors, he was saying good bye to Amanda.

- Thanks a lot for your help – Dean told her

- My pleasure – she replied – Oh and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way – she added

- Uncomfortable? –

- Yes…mmm… Ms Snow told me about you and Mr Page and well I just wanted to apologize for my forthcoming behaviour and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness – she explained.

Dean turned red, and looked out where Jo was enjoying the scene with a big smile on her face.

- Well thank you, you too – Dean said leaving

Dean was walking fast, and when Jo saw his angry face she ran to the Impala, Dean chased after her, Jo stood on one side of the car and Dean in the other.

- You told her I was gay?!!! – Dean screamed

Jo crack into laugh – I'm sorry I was just having some fun –

Dean got angrier he ran after her but Jo ran too and they were back where they had been.

- That's it I'm sick of you and your little games – he said and jumped on the Impala's hood and to Jo's side in a blink, Jo wasn't fast enough and he caught her, he pushed to the car side Jo struggled but Dean was stronger, he didn't say anything just looked into her eyes and then he let her go and took a deep breath, Jo didn't say anything; Sam watch the whole thing from a safe distance, he knew his brother wouldn't hurt her, Dean calmed down and entered the car, Sam entered the car as well, and before Jo could enter the backseat Dean started the car and drove, leaving her on the sidewalk.

- I can have some fun too – Dean told no one in particular

- Come on Dean you're not gonna leave her, are you? –

Smoke on water's ring tone sounded and Dean flip his phone.

- Not so funny anymore is it? –

- Come on you can't leave me here – Jo said on the other end

Dean just laughed.

- The motel it's far away from here!! –

- Well I suggest you start walking –

They drove for like fifteen minutes when Sam's constant complains about going back for her, and a little of his own regret made him turn around, they found her and parked next to her, Jo got in the car.

- I'm sorry –

- It's ok – Dean replied and limited himself to drive.

They were on their way to check the church when Sam broke the silence.

- I think it might be a werewolf –

- Huh? – Dean was lost on his thought and hadn't listen

- I said I think it's a werewolf, Erik's heart was missing and those slashes were big enough to fit the profile, and there was a full moon the night they were attacked –

- Yeah that sounds like a werewolf – Dean agreed

They arrived at an old stony church, the "don't cross police line" bands were still on the right side, but the church seemed open. They entered; the church was normal, six rows of benches arranged across, a crucified Jesus next to the altar and a small choir balcony with what was left of a mosaic of a white pigeon on the back; it was empty with the exception of a priest sweeping the floor.

- Excuse me Father… - Dean begun and the priest jumped in surprise.

- Yes, what can I Do for you? –

- We wanted to ask you about the boys that were attacked the other day – He said showing his ID

- Oh… a real tragedy, those young kids – he crossed himself - I'm glad at least one of those poor creatures is alive – he sighted and continued – this place is suppose to be holy but I feels more like if it was cursed, those high school students, then father John and now this kids –

- Students? – Jo asked

- Yes they had been drinking and driving, they crashed into the tree that's outside the church…but the car was completely wrecked, too much for just a crash – he cleared his throat – not long after that father John threw himself through the balcony… God have mercy on all of theirs souls –

- We're really sorry to hear that – Sam said sympathetically

- Thanks, I wish I could help you but I'm not here at nights, I found out about it the next morning –

- Oh well thank you anyways – Sam replied

- Nobody comes to mass anymore – he told them – they're to afraid, can you believe that? Afraid of the Lord's house –

- You're not afraid Father..? – Jo asked

- Thomas, I'm father Thomas and yes I am, that's why I keep coming, to find strength to not be afraid anymore, how can I help people if I'm scared too? –

* * *

They went back to the motel, Sam offered to get them some take out, so Dean and Jo were waiting on the Winchester's room; Dean was eating M&Ms, he was on his fourth packet now.

- How can you eat all of those M&Ms? –

- Dean just looked at her – Oh yeah I forgot you worry about me – he said with his mouth of coloured chocolate.

- What? –

- Yeah, Sammy told me, you were all worried about me when I was unconscious – he said swallowing the last mouthful.

- I wasn't –

- Ja – he said standing up and approaching her – you're lying, you were worried about me – he said with a mocking tone – don't worry I understand, I' loveable –

- You're an idiot I was a little worried that's all –

- No, no, you were even more worried than Sammy was… it so cute you caring about me like that – he continued using the mocking voice

- No I wasn't –

- Yes you were –

- No I wasn't!!! – she said punching his left side

Dean screamed in pain and held his side, his face tight and eyes shut.

- Oh my God!! Dean I'm sorry – Jo said trying to look at his wounds

- You see I told you – Dean said laughing – You even forgot my wounds where on my right side –

- You're such a baby – Jo said pissed and blushed then she turned her back to him

- Ahh come on … hey come on it was a joke, look at me – Dean told her

Jo turned and saw a blinding light and heard a click, Dean had taken a picture of her with his cell phone, Jo took a moment to process what just had happened and then tried to get Dean's phone but he raise his hand out of her reach.

- Candy bags $6.25, motel room $40, watching Jo blush like that, priceless – Dean said laughing

- Give me the phone –

- No way –

- Give me the dammed phone!! –

- Still holding the phone up on the air Dean told her – You'll have to take it away from me –

Jo kept jumping but couldn't quite grab it, then with a quick move she pinched Dean's butt and taken aback he lost his balance and fell to the floor taking her with him. Jo fell over Dean and was able to retrieve the cell phone while Dean still was wondering what the hell had just happened and still on top of him she erased the picture.

- Candy bags $6.25, motel room $40, pinching your ass, priceless – Jo said with a big smile

Sam walked into the room and looked at the scene.

- What's going on? –

- Nothing we were just having a little argument - Jo answered standing up

They got to eating without any big conversation topic a little about the case, of Jo's solo hunting, etc, when they were finish Jo went to her room and the Winchesters to bed.

* * *

Dean woke up covered in sweat he had been having hell nightmares again, it was still dark outside, he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night, looking at the other side of the room he saw Sammy was deeply asleep, he decided to take look at the church again, without father Thomas around. As quiet as he could he got to his car and drove.

Jo was half asleep when she heard the Impalas engine burst to life, she peek through the window to see it speeding up on the avenue next to the hotel. "_Dammed them they left without me"_ she thought, she changed to her clothes and went outside, the guy's room's door was unlocked so she walked in to check if they had left any signs of where they might have gone to, she turned the lights on which woke Sam up who reacting instinctively grabbed the gun on his bedside table and aimed at her.

- Jo?... Is everything alright? – he said lowering the weapon

- Yeah sorry I thought you were out – after a pause she continued – where's Dean? –

- Dean? – Sam asked looking at the empty bed on the other side – I don't know he was sleeping when I went to bed –

- Well I heard the car start a few minutes ago and I thought you were gone, he was driving down the avenue –

- You think he went back to the church? – Sam asked

- I don't know, you think he went there? –

- Well that's the only thing I can think – he said putting on his shirt – Let's find out –

And they went outside.

* * *

Dean lockpicked the church main door, he entered quietly, he was walking towards the altar when he heard something behind him, he turned around and pointed the flashlight and the gun, he scanned the surroundings finding nothing, he continued to the back rooms of the church, nothing more than the priests robes, and other stuff they used on mass, the church was pretty old like it would collapse with the slightest breeze, he was passing behind the altar when his foot sank, he lost his balance but managed to hold onto the altar and not completely fall, he unstuck his foot and saw a small trap door, he lifted it, a stair made way to a dark storage room, he was about to leave when he saw the altar, it wasn't like the one upstairs is was, it had blood, candles, bone that looked human, and some other goofy dark substances he didn't know what they were, in the middle there was a symbol with a stone knife in the middle. He putted out his gun and squatted behind the table was a weird looking book; he took it and flipped some pages it looked like some old black magic. This time he definitely heard something behind him he turned around and with very quick moves he managed to grab the guy's wrist then hit him in the face with his elbow and finally a kick the guys back sending him flying against a shelf he grabbed the flashlight and shone it to the guy's face and saw it was his brother.

- Sammy? What're you doing here? I'm sorry are you ok? – he said helping his brother up

Before answering Dean, Sam threw a punch to Dean's jaw and he fell to the floor.

- Hey!! What was that for? –

- I'm sorry but your elbow on my face hurt quite a little – Sam explained – And what the hell are you doing sneaking out in the middle of the night without saying anything? –

- I couldn't sleep so I decided to check out the church when reverend lovejoy wasn't here – he said rubbing his jaw

- What the hell is that? – Jo asked shining her flashlight to the altar

- I found this too – Dean told his brother handing him the book

Sam was looking at the book when they heard a loud noise upstairs, they exchanged a look and climbed back up, they stepped to the middle of the room the three of them forming triangle in order to cover all the room, they waited scanning the big room with their flashlights, Dean saw something moving on the wall and shoot at it, but it was too fast, Sam and Jo turned to the gunfire but only saw the small hole where the bullet hit. A bench turned over behind Sam they turned but saw nothing.

- What is it? – Jo whispered

- I don't know but it's fast – Dean whispered back

- Watch out!! – Sam screamed as a bench flew towards the; they dashed it but ended up separated

Everything went calm.

- Everybody ok? – Dean shouted

- Yes – Sam shouted back

- Yeah – Jo informed them

They were walking away from the benches while looking for the thing, Jo was already in front of the altar and looking at the brothers when a couple of bright eyes shone behind Dean.

- Behind you – she screamed at him

Dean turned and shot it but the thing slammed him against s bench, Sam opened fire and the thing threw himself at him, he dodged it, Dean shot at the thing's back, it jumped to the ceiling, it unfolded two huge wings and flew towards Dean, he jumped out of it's way and the creature hit the holy water font, water spread through the room and the monster scream in pain, then it stretched it's wing out again and jumped leaving a hole in the ceiling, it flew away.

- Sammy you ok? –

- Yeah, you? –

- Fine just a scratch –

The creature was gone; they cleaned up their tracks and left to the motel. When they arrived they entered the guy's room, Sam got to the book, Dean took of his jacket and laid on the bed, his shirt had some blood stains.

- You're bleeding – Jo said concerned

- It's nothing – it hurt but it was tolerable

Jo got close to him – take off your shirt –

- What not even a coffee first? – Dean said joking

- It's not funny come on sit up and take off your shirt – she insisted

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shirt his wounds had reopened and were bleeding slightly; Jo went to her room for a first aid kit, she was cleaning Dean's wounds, he noticed the extremely gentle of her touch and her sweet smell, Sam went to the car for something Dean didn't pay much attention to him.

- You shouldn't go out alone with injuries like this, you could really hurt yourself – she told him

- I'm a big boy, I know how to take care of myself –

- Why didn't you told us you were going to check out the church? –

- I don't need to tell you guys everything…It could have been you the one that got hurt – he explained – besides what do you care what happens to me - it sounded harsher than he meant it.

- What do I care?! , I'm your friend! , Is it really that hard for you to believe someone gives a shit about you? – she said with a broken voice

- I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that – he apologized

- Shut up! – she said with tears on her eyes – you're a selfish jackass! you have friends and family that care about you and still you run around trying to get yourself kill! And I…I just can't understand why? – she said standing up – You're not alone… it's a shame you don't know that – she said and left the room.

Sam returned and saw his brother healed up but lost in thought.

- Is everything ok? I saw Jo leaving but she didn't went to her room –

Snapping out of it Dean looked at his brother then he stood up.

- Just a little fight – he said while he exited the room


	5. Meet Jack

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural =(

Chapter 5

She didn't know why she had exploded the way she had, she didn't know why she cared and she didn't know why she had told him all that stuff, she just knew she was sad, because ever since she had met him she had fallen in love of Dean Winchester, and she didn't know why, she didn't know him, he didn't care about her. She was sitting at a small green bench in a park not too far away from the motel, hugging her legs, it was cold but she didn't care, she wanted to just stay there, it felt like time didn't go on.

A jacket was place on her shoulders, the scent was familiar, Dean seated next to her, she turned her back to him, she didn't want him to see her like that.

- I'm sorry – he begun – With this job… I never thought I could get so closed to somebody or someone to me, except for Sammy – she didn't answer him – I don't want to die – he squatted in front of her – look at me – he said gently holding her chin in order for her to look at him.

After looking into each others eyes for a moment Dean kissed her, as much as she wanted that kiss she backed away, she stood up.

- I don't want you to do this for the wrong reasons –

He chased after her, grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

- I'm doing it for all the right ones – he whispered; their faces so close she could feel his breath on her – I like you, way too much, you drive me crazy and… If anything would happen to you… it would kill me – he kissed her again and this time she didn't shove him away.

They walked back to her motel room.

- Well… good night I… -

- Wait – she stopped him – could you stay? , please? –

He looked into her eyes and stepped inside, she went to the bed and she gave him a sing to join her, he lay next to her and she rested her head on his good shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep on each others arms.

* * *

Jo woke to Dean's delicious scent, he still had his arms around her, she closed her eyes and listened to his calm breathing, minutes later Dean woke up, thinking Jo was still asleep he gently lifted her arm that rested on his chest and place it on the bed; he softly kissed her hair and got out of bed.

- Leaving already? –

- Sorry I didn't mean to wake you… I better return before Sammy wakes up –

Jo kneeled on the bed and kissed him.

Sam was already awake and he had seen his brother leaving Jo's room, he entered the bathroom when he saw Dean walking towards their room, he heard the door opening and walked into the room again.

- Hey, where have you been? –

- Well you know I couldn't sleep, I just stayed in my car thinking, ate some candies –

Sam gave him a weird look and then continued - Well I did a little research and found out that the creature that attacked us was a gargoyle –

- Like a statue kind of thing? –

- Yeah, but the summoning ritual it's pretty hard, it takes a lot of bloody sacrifices, a special kind of stone and the summoning place has to be where a tragedy had occurred. And the creature can only be unsummoned by the same person that summon it –

- And who do you think it was? –

- Well I also found that St Bernard's church was one of the most vandalized, it was robbed, destroyed, people used to go at night and had sex inside, the church was closed for a time when a prank went out of hand, the church burned pretty bad and a woman was killed –

- So father Thomas was sick and tired of people picking on his church he summons this thing to stop them? –

- Sound like it –

- Well let's pay him another visit –

* * *

They arrived at the church and found it closed, father Thomas had reported the mess he found when he arrived that morning, and the cops long gone after a lame investigation, he had stayed cleaning up the damage, when the animal control guys knock on the doors. He opened the door a little bit and they slammed open.

- What in God's name..? –

- Save it. We're here to talk about the black hocus-pocus you got in here – Dean interrupted

- The what? – the father's eyes went wide when he saw the shotguns the brothers were carrying.

Sam showed him the book – Maybe this'll refresh your memory? –

- That's father's John bible… where did you get it? –

- Father's John huh?, good one but we're not falling for that one – Dean said grabbing the priest by his robe, he dragged him to the back of the altar were the trap door was an threw him inside.

When Thomas recovered from the fall he stared in disbelief at his surroundings.

- Wha…What is this place?... How did you know it was here? –

They heard a growl and turned, Sam saw it crawling on the ceiling and shot at it, but the gargoyle jumped and was standing in front of him in a less than a second, Dean and Jo ran and shot it on the back at point blank, it made a quick turn and hit them with his tail sending them to the opposite wall, Sam had already move from the creature's reach and emptied his gun on it, it growl and climbed up on one of the pillars, Dean looked up and saw the fire sprayers, he remembered the monster reaction when it had hit the holy water font, he took out his gun and fire at it, the sprayer went alive and was followed by the others, water fell everywhere and the gargoyle screamed in pain and fell to the floor, it wasn't down for a long time, a minute later it was standing up and looked more pissed than hurt, father Thomas stared at the scenario from the trap door, Sam Dean and Jo continued to shot at the thing, it jumped between the brothers hit Dean with his tail again, and grabbed Sam against the pillar, it was about to rip him off with his free claw but Jo emptied the shotgun on it, the creature's left arm fell to the floor, throwing Sam to one side, Jo ran to the front door which snapped open and saw a man with what looked like a magnum.

- Get down!! – he commanded and she did

He shot twice at the thing blowing off the creature's eyes, the gargoyle screech in agony and went nuts it started hitting on the walls and columns, then it collapsed on the floor squirming after a few minutes it stopped moving.

The man helped Jo up, he was good looking, short brown hair, dark eyes, charming white smile, he looked no older than 25.

- Hello, I'm Jack Draper – he told Jo

- What… how did you..? – Jo mumbled

- A gargoyle, just go for the eyes – Jo still looked puzzled – I'm a hunter –

Sam and Dean were staring at the dead creature then they looked at the guy. Jack walked towards them.

- Sam and Dean Winchester I must say it's an honour –

- Sorry you are? – Dean asked

- I'm Jack Draper –

- What the hell was all that? – Father Thomas said before they could continue the conversation

* * *

Jack seemed like the perfect guy, charming, strong, a pretty good hunter for what they had seen, he had been the one to convince father Thomas, everything had been real and that they weren't crazy, he had insisted on inviting them for dinner, apparently the Winchesters were kind of famous among the hunters of the world, he told them about how he came from a family of hunters and how he had fought gargoyles in Lyon, France. He had come back to the states when he found out the seals were being broken, he had been in town investigating father John, who, broken apart by her sisters death in the church fire, had summoned the gargoyle using a very old evil spell and when trying to unsummon it the creature had killed him, Jack wanted to know where he had got the spell book, but before he never got to question the father.

Dean felt a little uncomfortable, this guy, this hunter was way to open, he was telling them a lot of stuff and he didn't even know them, also the way he had Jo completely hypnotized was getting into him, he had wanted to talk to Jo about last night all morning but hadn't had the chance, last night had been great he hadn't had any hellish nightmares, the first night he felt really rested.

- So it's been so great to meet you guys, but I gotta hit the road – Jack said standing up – Here's my number, if you need help just give me a call, I've got your backs ok? –

- Sure man thanks – Sammy replied shaking hands with him

- Thanks for saving my ass – Jo told him

- Hey no problem any time –

- Bye man, see you around – he said to Dean

- Sure – Dean hoped they wouldn't bump into him any time soon.

* * *

- I need you to go to Lawrence, and find Maurice Verona -

Sam and Dean turned at the sound of Castiel's voice; they were finishing packing up their stuff.

- Who?... Why? – Dean asked

- Maurice Verona, a boy, lives in Lawrence; I need you to protect him –

- Protect him from what? –

- From the horsemen –

- Why are they after him? –

- Three of the four horsemen are walking the earth, but they need a special unique host to do so, and he is the host for the last one –

- And how do we stop them from getting to him? Last time one almost killed me, how are we going to handle three? – Dean asked

- As you would any other demon, Devil's traps, the knife, the spell I gave to Sam, they're weak right now, they need to be together to fully regain their powers –

- Fine we'll get Jo and be on our way – Sam said and Castiel disappeared

- I don't want Jo going with us – Dean told his brother

- Dean you know how she is, we are never going to convince her about staying, and if we leave without her she's only going to follow us –

- Leave it to me – Dean replied and left the room

Dean stopped at the pharmacy first, then he went to the closest coffee house and bought two cups of hot chocolate and a couple of cinnamon rolls, he took out two of the sleeping pills he had gotten at the pharmacy and smashed them with his knife, he put it on one of the cups and returned to the motel. He entered Jo's room.

- Hey, I got us a little snack – he said smiling and handing her one of the chocolate cups

- Oh, thanks – she replied kissing him

- She took a sip – Chocolate? –

- Sorry it's all I could find –

They talked and hugged and ate, by the time Jo finished her chocolate she felt extremely sleepy, she tried to focus and stay awake but Deans voice was fading and her eyes were closing, when she fell asleep Dean covered with the sheets and kissed her gently on the forehead, he grabbed a pen from the nightstand and wrote "Sorry" on a piece of paper and left it next to her, he walked out placing the "do not disturb" sign on the door knob and returned to his room.

- Let's go – he told Sammy

- What about Jo? –

- I sort of… convince her –

- Really? Dean what did you do? What you told her? –

- Doesn't matter, she's not going with us, now, can we just go? –

- Fine, but whatever you did, you know it going to come back and bite you in the ass –

- Yeah I know -

* * *

- So what's our line? , I mean we can't just barge in and say "hello ma'am we're here to protect your son from the horsemen" – Sam told his brother

- No but, according to this news add the Verona's are looking for a sitter and guess who's going to play super nanny – Dean said giving Sam "the look"

- Oh no, I'm terrible with kids Dean –

- Yeah but I'm worst, besides it was my idea so… -

- How are you so sure they'll hire me? –

- Because you got the good boy face and you're a good liar, they'll eat up whatever you say – Sam sighed – And I'll be guarding the outside –

They checked into "The Spades Motel", Dean was working on Sam's computer.

- Here…is…your resume – he said printing a page

- Sam took the paper – What if she calls to one of the reference numbers you wrote? –

- Those are all Bobby's numbers and I gave him a heads up just in case –

- What if she gives a call to more than one? –

- Nah moms always call just one reference if they bother to call at all –

- How're you so sure? –

- I just know, now lets go –

* * *

- Hello? –

- Hi, I'm Sam Jenkins, I'm here for the baby sitter add –

- Oh sure, come in –

Sam walked through the light blue painted hallway, over the dusty brown rug, to a well lighted living room.

- Please – Mrs Verona gestured him to sit

- Sam sited and handed her the resume.

- Nice house –

- Thanks, lets see – she said reading – Well I must say it very good resume, what can you tell me about yourself? –

- Well…mmm… I've worked with kids of all ages, I try to be like a friend but I don't let them get over my head… I react fast to emergencies, I know CPR… I'm good at handling lot of kids, one of the families I worked for had six kids three boys and three girls, and sometimes it was a total chaos but I managed… -

- Pretty impressive –

- Thanks –

- Well I have just two, Annie, she's three, my son Maurice is twelve and he's in the I'm a big boy phase since my husband died –

- I'm sorry –

- Mrs Verona took a deep breath and continued – I work from nine to five so that would be the schedule and I'm so sorry but I can't pay much –

- Don't worry about the money, I just move into town and I really need the job –

- Well everything looks fine I'll check your references and give you a call later ok? –

- Ok, thank you –

She led him to the door

* * *

Jo woke up very rested, the pill's effect had worn off she looked around searching for Dean, then she saw the "sorry" note, it took a moment, then she realized what it meant, she checked her watch it was almost noon, she threw herself at the window, the Impala nowhere to be seen.

- Bastard – she muttered

As she had skipped breakfast she was hungry, she went to the dinner adjacent to the hotel and ate quickly and in silence, she packed her stuff, not really sure where she was going, she wasn't going to follow the brother, obviously they didn't want her with them, Dean didn't want her with them, well fine she didn't care. She went to the office to check out, finding her room had already been paid for; the Winchester had paid, even for the extra day. She remembered she didn't have a car anymore so she just sat at the bus stop thinking.

She was sick and tired of Dean trying to protect her and hearing everything was too dangerous for her, she was a dammed good hunter, and she didn't need to prove it to anyone, it was on her blood, she had been fine on her own and she'll be alright again.

- Screw him – she mumbled

A motorcycle stopped in front of her

- Where are your friends? –

- She recognized jack's voice, she looked up and there he was – We decided to go separate ways –

- Why? –

Jo opened her mouth as to respond then closed it again.

- I thought you were leaving – she finally said

Yeah I had some stuff to take care of first – after a moment of silence he continued - Wanna come with me? – he offered and Jo gave him a confused look – I'm hunting a mantorok in South Dakota, I could use a hand and it seems you could use a ride –

- Mantorok? What the hell is that? –

- It's this kind of human eater minotaur kind of creature, very nasty thing, I killed one once, back when I was travelling through Spain -

- Fine count me in – she said grabbing her backpack and getting on the back of the motorcycle, she hold onto his waist, she could feel his build up muscles. – Nice bike by the way –

- Thanks, it's a 66 Spitfire –

Jack started the bike, it roared to life and they took off.

* * *

Mrs Verona did call Bobby for reference but just once as Dean had said she would, then in the afternoon she called Sam, and asked if he could start this weekend since she had been called to work.

- Told you – Dean remarked

- Shut up, I still think you should have been the sitter; I can hunt the demons… -

- With your psychic crap, no thanks, I'm killing those demons the old fashion way – Dean interrupted

- What about the people they're possessing Dean? –

- I shot and stabbed one of them lots of times, if we took the demon out even without harming the body, the guy will die anyway –

- Ok What about the other one, the one you didn't shot and stabbed? –

- We'll set a devil's trap and exorcise it –

Sam didn't push it any longer, he just sat quietly; they were parked close to the house in order to watch for anything suspicious, but not too close to call any particular attention.

The night was calm, for the next two days they stood their ground without any major incident happening, then on Friday morning Mrs Verona called Sam asking him to baby-sit for the night since she had to take the night shift.

- I'll follow the mom, you watch out for the kids –

- Fine –

Sam entered the house; Mrs Verona greeted and introduced him to the kids.

- This is Sam he's going to take care of you while I'm gone; I want you to be very nice to him ok? –

The kids just gave him a boring glance and returned to the living room

My numbers are on the counter table, if you have any trouble don't hesitate calling ok? – Sam nodded – Thanks and I should be back at eight – she left leaving Sam alone with Maurice and Annie, the later approached to him

- You'd like to play with me? –

Sam sighted and followed her to the living room

* * *

Mrs Verona worked as a chef on a small restaurant downtown it was a slow night, just a few usual costumers, at midnight it only remained Bob, and old doctor who worked at the hospital three blocks down, Miranda a nurse who also worked at the hospital, Jesse a law student who worked at day and went to school at night, he always said that Mrs Verona made the best chocolate cake in the whole town, and Donna the cashier who gave Jesse a small discount every time he came.

Dean entered the restaurant and ordered a coffee he didn't drink it, he just wanted to be close to Mrs Verona in case the demons showed up, and as soon as the thought cross his mind, the light started flicking, without calling any attention Dean sneaked into the kitchen, Mrs Verona was on the freezer arranging the food, he entered and caught her by surprise.

- I know you'll think I'm crazy but you and your family are in danger – Dean tried to explain

- What?...Who the hell are you? –

- Look just listen… - Dean made a wrong move and she saw he was caring a gun Mrs Verona didn't hesitate and kicked him in his crutch, and he didn't see it until it was too late, he fell to his knees and Mrs Verona escaped, shaking it off Dean got to his feet and followed her.

Mrs Verona was just in time to see a blond man entering going straight for the cashier, grabbed a pen from the counter and stuck it into Donna's throat, first she thought it was a robbery, every one stared at the scene stupefied, Miranda let escape a small sob, more from shock than for the young teller. The blond guy turned in that direction and suddenly was pushed back by three fast shots, he turned just to see Dean rushing at him and throwing punches to his face and body, finally Dean pushed him out of the restaurant and shoved him to the empty parking lot, but with just one uppercut the demon send Dean flying to the ground.

- Your little knife didn't give me a scratch, what makes you think a few bullets and punches are going to do the trick? –

- Who said I wanted to scratch you? – Dean said holding his jaw, looking at the ground and then giving him a childish smile

A devil's trap was set under Death's feet

- Good move Dean – it said laughing

- What's so funny? –

- Look behind you –

Dean turned and Pestilence kicked him on his side, Dean hit the ground, the redhaired girl climbed on top of him and tried to choke him with her hands, he did his best to push her away but felt useless, then he heard a loud metallic sound and she let go of him, he saw Mrs Verona shaking with a bend frying pan on her hands, the stunned demon stood up and hit Mrs Verona throwing her away, another metallic hit was heard, this time Jesse was holding another cook utensil.

- Dammed humans! – Pestilence barked

Before she could regain her senses Dean tackled her and using ruby's knife he sliced her throat again and again until the head was separated from the body, from her eyes, mouth and neck escaped a reddish gleaming and finally she stopped moving; but before Dean could take a breath the earth trembled the devil's trap broke and the demon disappeared.

- What the hell just happened? – Jesse asked helping a terrified Mrs Verona up.

* * *

The kids were watching TV when Sam's phone rang

- Hello –

- Sam! I got one demon but the other escaped, I'll be there in a few minutes –

- Thanks Dean I'll keep my eyes open –

He hung up and checked the amulets he had place on the children's pockets; he had memorized Castiel's spell; suddenly the lights went off, there was enough moonlight for them to see, Annie afraid of the dark ran to Sam and hugged him, holding her hand Sam lead her to her brother and told them to stay together.

- Hello Sam – Death said and Sam turned around – The boy, give it to me and I won't harm any of you –

- So trying to make a deal, you must be scared – Sam said placing himself between the kids and the demon

- I'm not scared of anything I was trying to spare your and that little girl's life but I have no problem with killing you –

Sam started to recite the spell but the demon punched him, they started fighting, Death got Sam against the floor and punched him repeatedly on his face, Dean came rushing through the door and with his shotgun at point-blank shove the demon off his brother.

- You ok? –

- Yeah thanks –

Death threw Dean across the room; the kids looked at the scene terrified.

- Hide!! – Sam commanded them and the kids ran to the farthest corner of the room, Sam shot three bullets at it joined by another blast of Dean's shotgun

- Distract him I'll exorcise it – Sam told his brother

Dean nodded and discarded his now empty shotgun and took out his handgun.

- Dean! – Sam screamed and threw his gun at him

Catching it Dean turned and started shooting at Death, when he emptied both handguns, he rushed towards it and knocked it to the floor, he pull out the knife and was about to stab him but Death grabbed Dean's wrist and fought back, Sam begun with the spell; the knife away from his body, Death hit Dean with his head and pushed him away, he stood up making his way towards Sam, but Dean tackled him into a glass cabinet and finally managed to stabbed it on its shoulder, Death screamed in pain and grabbing one of the broken glasses stabbed Dean on his thigh, Dean moaned on pain but held his grip over the demon, Death was getting weaker as Sam pronounced the last words of the spell, Dean saw a fire-red shinning inside of the demon, it spread to his mouth, noses trills and eyes, then he felt the body beneath him go limp and Death was gone.

The electricity returned and Sam helped Dean with his wound; the children were paralyzed on the corner, Annie crying on his brother shoulder, they heard footsteps outside the room; Sam grabbed a handgun, reloaded it as quickly as possible and aimed at the entrance.

- Looks like you beat me to the punch – Uriel told them


	6. Second Chance

_I want to thank, maron771121 and nwinchester, your reviews encourage me to keep writing.=)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own supernatural and sadly I never will.

Chapter 6

- I thought I had killed you – Castiel said, he was standing behind the Winchesters

Sam and Dean turned to the sound of the angel's voice

- Actually you did, but how could anyone have known that I was a horseman – he looked from Cass to the brothers to the corpse on the floor – Doesn't matters now anyways – he turned and was about to leave

- Wait! How…wha…what the hell are you talking about? – Dean asked

- Castiel hasn't told you? – Uriel asked, Dean looked at Cass who had a confused look on his face – Oh so you don't know, well its simple, four angels have the potential to become horsemen, it's kind of an insurance policy so angels don't kill each other but as I said doesn't matter now –

- Why? – Castiel asked – Why doesn't matter? –

- Because thanks to the Winchesters I can claim for myself the power that belonged to the four horsemen –

Sam stood up and begun the spell Castiel had given him, but Uriel sent him flying across the room with just one hand movement, Dean grabbed his brother's handgun and fired at Uriel, who moving incredible fast dodged all the bullets and was standing in front of Dean in less than a blink, Uriel lift him by the neck, Dean tried to struck him with the gun but Uriel caught his hand with enormous strength, Castiel quickly draw the symbol Anna had drawn to make Uriel go away, it work, Dean fell to the floor coughing.

* * *

They left the state after leaving the kids with their mother, they got to a motel where Dean patched himself up and Sam fell asleep, he was very tired he had used all his energy on the spell, after finishing with the bandages Dean went outside to call Jo, it rang twice then send him to the voice mail

- Hi… I…it's me… look Jo I know you probably hate me and don't want to hear anything from me but please listen…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tricked you but…please just call me… -

After hanging up he returned to his room and went to bed

* * *

Jack was a great hunter, they had tracked the creature the moment they had arrived to town, to a creepy abandoned sewer, Jo carrying her short shotgun and her pocket knife, Jack just a long knife and a small gas tank, he had told her that after killing it they had to burn it otherwise in a day or two it was going to come back to life, they had reached it's lair, the smell was unbearable, there were pools of blood everywhere and rest of small animals dogs and cats Jo thought, and some others that look like they had belong to humans, further down the road Jo saw a bloody baseball cap and shoe which confirmed her theory, the only source of light were their flashlights she could see only a few feet beyond her, they were on a long tunnel when they heard its heavy breathing, it had rushed at them like a mad bull, they dodge it by running into one of the adjacent tunnels, the creature hit the wall where they had been just a second ago and whole place shook, they re-entered the long tunnel but the creature was gone "_watch out and keep your eyes open_" Jack told her, they continued and reached a tunnel intersection where they heard it once again, Jo got distracted by a rat running away from her direction when she was slammed against and old water pipe, it hurt but she would live, then she saw Jack's flashlight's beam blinded the monster, the sound it made when the light hit it's face chilled her to her spine, then she heard Jack screaming something at it in order to get it's attention, the creature charged at Jack who ducked all of the creature's attacks and with a swift swing of his knife, decapitated it, then he went to check on her. _"Are you all right?"_ he asked concerned _"Yeah I'm fine…How the hell did you did that?"_ she asked and laughing he said _"lots of practice, I'll teach you sometime"._

They got out of the sewer and went back to their motel, they really needed a shower, after they were cleaner and the drain smell was gone, they went to get something to eat, they exchanged hunting stories and after a generous supper they returned to their respective rooms and sleep, early in the morning, when it was still dark, Jo was awakened by her phone, she saw on the screen it was Dean and after the second ring she pressed the red button and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up, changed into her clothes and met jack on the dinner for breakfast.

- How do you sleep? –

- Great thanks; look - she lifted her hair and showed him a small but deep cut on her back

- Oh that's going to leave a scar –

- Yeah but its ok -

- What you haven't had any scars on a job before? –

- Yeah but I don't know I sort of like them like a reminder of…I don't know… that I killed some evil thing that lurked in the shadows –

- A story to tell the grandkids right? –

She laughed and started to eat.

- Hey Jo I… A friend of mine is in trouble down at Arizona, and you are an awesome hunter but I have to go alone, I… I think its related to the thing that killed my dad – he swallowed and continued – Look my… my dad was killed on the job, when I was younger, he saved my life but he… I don't know for sure what that thing was…but I…I'm still looking for it, I need to avenge him and that why I can't let you go, its my fight – his eyes show nothing but seriousness and determination – Please understand –

- Yeah, I understand more than you might think – she told him

- I don't want to leave you in the middle of nowhere so… is there someone or somewhere I can leave you, I don't know with the Winchesters or something like that? –

- I don't know where Sam and Dean are but… there's an old friend of my moms not far from here –

* * *

Sam was also waken up by a phone call but not as early as Jo, it was Bobby, he needed help with a job and asked them to come to is place.

After a quick breakfast, they hopped into the Impala, and after Dean patted a few times the dashboard and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, they were on their way.

* * *

Jack left Jo at the directions Jo told him, he saw how she approached the door, knocked and stepped inside, he waited a few minutes, everything seemed normal to him, so he started his bike and left.

Bobby was very surprised by Jo's visit, he hadn't seen the young Harvelle, he offered her a drink, she told him she had just finished a job and told him all about it, afterwards she asked him about how was he doing and stuff alike and after a telling her some of his hunts and a couple of past anecdotes of when her father, John and him had hunt, then he told her he was about to check a job but needed help of the brothers.

Jo froze when she heard him, she was going to bump into Dean again, and the worst part was she didn't know what she would tell him, obviously he had call her to apologize about doping her and ditching her, but still she didn't know what to do, just thinking about it gave her a headache and made her angry and a little sad, she was going to tell Bobby that it was nice to see him but she had to go in order to miss the brothers but that was when the doorbell rang.

Sam and Dean stepped into view; Dean went white when he saw her sitting in the couch.

- Told ya, it'd come back and bite you in the ass – Sam mocked with a small grin

Bobby noticed the tension in the room – Hey Sam I'm running out of beer would you mind going with me to the store? – he said in order to avoid the confrontation between Jo and Dean.

- Yeah sure, but let's go walking – he said walking out the door

- Sure, sure, we could use the exercise –

As soon as they were out of the house they busted into laughing and Sam told him the reasons they were acting like that.

- How much time do you think they'll need? – Bobby asked him

- I don't know but we might as well get something to eat and you can fill me up with the job you mentioned over the phone –

Jo and Dean remained silent for some minutes then Dean begun

- Look I'm sorry I know you're mad but… I'm really sorry – he neared to her

Jo didn't look at him, she just felt the anger beginning to build up inside her.

- Come on at least look at me and listen – Dean asked and turned her face gently with his hand

Jo slapped his hand off – I already heard it Dean you were trying to protect me or it was too dangerous or some other bullshit like that –

- I know but it's the truth I… -

- Save it, I'm tired of hearing the same old thing… - taking a breath she continued – And you know I don't care, so I'll go back to hunting on my own or partner up with someone who does treat me like a hunter like Jack –

- Jack? Jack Draper? Don't tell me you been hanging out with that douchebag -

Jo gave him a small sarcastic laugh – He's the douchebag? He didn't drug and left me on a motel room – she turned her back to Dean

- Look I know I'm a jackass, a good looking jackass, but…please hear me out – he licked his lips – Bobby needs help with a job, now I don't know what it is but… I want you to come with us, with me, I don't give a rat's ass if it's dangerous… I want you there… as a hunter… as my friend… as you – he was in front of her now then holding her closely he added – Give me one more chance –

Jo looked into his eyes they were glassy but serious – It's your last one –

Dean smiled at the sound of those words and kissed her. Her head and pride told her to shove him off but her heart and the burning of his lips told her to kiss him back, and she did, she gave into the blazing sensation his lips and tongue triggered, the kiss seemed to last forever like if they were the only people left in the entire world, until the sound of keys in the front door separated them, and Bobby and Sam entered.

- Everything all right? – Bobby asked them

Yeah everything's fine – Dean answered, after a pause of awkward silence he continued – So what's that case you wanted to tell us about? –

- Yeah well the thing is an old and good friend of mine, Stan McLeod, has gone missing, his son asked for my help, he told me his dad was looking into some corpse stealing; then one day he just went missing -

- Ok we'll hit the road in the morning and… -

- The thing is we can't hit the road – Sam interrupted

- Why not? –

- Stan lives in Haines, Alaska – Bobby explained

- Alaska? –

- Yes is that a problem? – Bobby asked

- Dean's afraid of flying – Sam clarified

- I'm not… I just don't like it – Dean defended himself

- So when do we leave? – Jo asked

- Are you coming? – Sam asked, Bobby and him had a confused expression

- Yeah she is – Dean told them

- Tomorrow morning – Bobby said – don't be late – he looked at Dean and Jo – Now are you two… you know… sleeping in the same room? –

They looked at each other – Yes … if it isn't any trouble – Jo answered

Sam took the couch, Dean and Jo the guest room. Dean took off his shirt, he turned around and saw Jo undressing to a white undershirt and panties, he couldn't help but to hold her and kiss her, they continued kissing on the bed, Dean softly caressed her body, while Jo kissed his neck with such a tenderness that made Dean quietly groan in pleasure, they would have gone further but Bobby knocked on the wall, they got the message and stood still, Jo resting her head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with every calm breath, he had one arm wrapped around her, the other … with her hand, he could smell her hair and on that sweet embrace they slept.

* * *

The next morning they got to the airport early and were on the plane ready to go. Dean was using his best poker face but it only made his distress more obvious

- It'll be alright, just try to relax – Jo whispered holding his hand

She smiled a little, it was kind of funny to watch him like this, Dean Winchester fearless against demons and monsters but afraid as puppy on a plane. Bobby and Sam were on the row in front of them and were also laughing at Dean's phobia. When the plane took off Jo felt Dean's grip tighten, out of the blue she kissed Dean in a very bold and passionate way, his mind went completely blank, when the plane stabilized she let go of him.

- So still think flying is that bad? –

* * *

- All this time and you haven't found anything yet?! – Uriel's angry voice echoed on the chamber

- You need to have patience, is not like you can find it with a metal detector – The man replied

Uriel was on the edge, but when hurting the old guy actually crossed his mind, his hooded bodyguard stepped in front of him, Uriel knew he couldn't beat him, at least not yet, he looked at the enormous chamber below he thought unbelievable that this guy had managed to … over two thousand bodies and yet he was seeing it, not to mention the other creatures trapped inside this dungeon, it didn't mattered once he found what he was looking for he was going to be the most powerful of all.

- Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to – and with that the old man took his leave

The old man had to be on his late forties, he had black hair with his share of grey, his eyes were interesting and beautiful for one was green and the other hazel, he dressed curiously in an very old fashion way a red robe that covered all his body, but when he walked you could see he wore black pants underneath and a pair of black boots, he also used a golden ring on his left hand.

- Vincent!! What about me? – Uriel asked

- Patience my friend is not one of your virtues, is it? – he said while he faded into a tunnel

Down one of the dungeon's many tunnels somebody or something screamed, it was a bone and blood chilling sound.

* * *

They landed on time and Ian, Stan's son, was already waiting for them.

- Bobby!! Oh God…it's been years –

- Yeah too many I think – Bobby replied – This is Sam, Dean and Jo – he continued

- Hey thanks for coming guys, I really appreciate your help –

- Anytime – Sam said

- Well let's get moving huh –

They got to the McLeod's house where Ian filled them up with the details of his father's last research

- On the last month were reported thirty-four bodies stolen from local graveyards, so my dad and I did some digging, but every trail lead to a dead end, until we found wormwood in one of the graves, which meant… -

- Necromancy – Dean said

- Yeah, one night we were standing guard on one of the least mugged graveyards, on Klukwon, a town down Haines highway, it was a long shot but we were running out of ideas, and we saw a man enter to one of the mausoleums and come out with three bodies two on his shoulders and the other one on his hand like if it was a fruit basket, we followed him to the Chilkat Pass close the Takshanuk mountains, he entered into a well hidden cave, it was late so we decided to return the next morning, the next day we went there and found nothing, we went another two times didn't find anything so I dropped it, the thing that stole those bodies was long gone, but my dad got this weird obsession for that cave, he still think the thing was there, then one morning he left me a note saying he had gone to the cave but he didn't return …I looked for two days, two whole days…couldn't find a dammed thing, that's when I panicked and call Bobby… I need to find him –

- Well we'll find him – Sam stated

The next morning after a much appreciated breakfast and with a horribly cold weather they made their way through Chilkat Pass and to the cave, before they entered Ian gave Bobby a radio

- I only have these two but the plan is not to get separated – He said putting the other radio on his back pocket

They used flashlights for a little while until they reached and intersection with five tunnels, just one of them was lighted with a series of light bulbs like if it where a mine

- The one with the light bulbs is the longest, the others are just short dead ends – Ian explained

While walking through that tunnel Ian leading the way, Dean saw some rocks slightly lifted on Ian's way.

- Ian stop! – he screamed

But the floor collapsed below the young man's feet, Dean grabbed his hand but felt how the ground beneath him gave way, they both fell into the darkness.

- Dean!! , Ian!! – Sam screamed

Despite a couple of bruises and a scraped knee they were fine

- Ian are you ok? – Dean asked

- Yeah I'm fine – Ian said with a little moan

- Sammy!! We are alright –

- Hang in there we'll throw you a rope –

There was a bright light coming from the other end of the tunnel, Dean picked up his flashlight and went to check, the light came from a huge chamber, the tunnel with a soft slide, Dean stood at the top of it amazed.

- Guys!! You gotta see this -


	7. Separate Ways

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural, though it would be pretty dammed cool

Chapter 7

Dean stood amazed at the scene, bodies, hundreds maybe thousand of them, lined up one alter another as far as the eye could see, Ian joined him as soon as he took a look his mouth fell open

- What the hell? –

Sam, Jo and Bobby followed them and also froze when they look into the chamber, Ian carefully climbed down

- Wait!! Ian come back – Sam told him but was ignored

They all catch up with Ian who was on the floor examining one of the corpses; the smell was horrible, they were covered in some sticky and smelly liquid, each body was laid down on a pile of herbs, Dean could distinguish wormwood on the pile but as far as the others he was clueless. The corpses were separated in two groups since there was a narrow path in the middle, around the room they could see six lighted up tunnels three on each side, the ceiling was bright they couldn't tell what was the source of the light and it was held by large big pillars.

- Who would have done this? And why? – Jo asked nobody in particular

- Squatting Dean touched one of the bodies – Eww what is this thing? – he said cleaning his fingers on his pants

Bobby took a deep breathe but before he could say anything he heard Ian screaming and sobbing

- No! Please no! – he was far off the end of one of the rows holding one of the bodies

_- __Aww crap_ – Dean thought

They made their way to where Ian, obviously the body he was holding had been his father it was full of unhealed slashes some were sewed some weren't, like if some animal had ripped him off, Ian kept sobbing and saying no, Bobby place a comforting hand on his shoulder, after a couple of minutes he calmed down a little bit and told them with anger and despise in his voice

- I want… I want to kill the son of a bitch who did this –

He kindly settled his dad back on the floor and slowly stood up, he cleaned his eyes with his sleeve and turned to the others they looked back at him and Sam broke the silence

- We'll find it, whatever it is – Sam assured him

They heard the sound of a door opening and hide behind one of the pillars, Bobby and Jo to the one on the right, Sam and Ian and Dean to the one on the left. Five men entered, the first one had curly brown hair, the second was bald and was wearing a very dirty and ripped dark suit, the third was skinny and redhaired the fourth was big, he was pretty build up and was shirtless they all were carrying big brown sacs, two on each hand obviously more bodies, the other, the fifth, was wearing a hood and stood in the back just watching; Ian had his gun ready, when they finished lining up the corpses and turned to leave, Ian left his hiding and shot the last one.

- Ian don't – Sam tried to stop him

The men angrily turned and show them a row full of sharp white teeth, they were vampires, they rushed towards Ian who had an empty gun now, Bobby, Dean and Jo came out from behind the pillar and went to help Sammy and Ian. Sam was pushing the creature off Ian, Dean was busy with the bald guy, Bobby and Jo with the suit guy, the redhaired went after Sam, but Ian kick him before he reached Sam, he then took a small bottle out of his pocket, he poured its content on his knife and stabbed the curly dude who fell to the ground, Sam looked at Ian

- Dead guy's blood from my last job – Ian explained

Jo was getting her ass kicked by the hooded man, seeing this Dean left the bald guy and went for the hooded one, he tried punching him but he dodge every coming fist, they heard another loud bump and footsteps coming closer.

- More are coming – Bobby said helping Jo up

They ran into one of the tunnels Sam and Ian leading, the main tunnel divided into three paths, Sam and Ian ran into the right one. Jo, Bobby and Dean were running, Dean was far behind them and saw the hooded guy closing up on them, he ran way too fast, he passed Dean, as the man kept running Dean figured he was after Bobby and Jo, that thought pushed Dean to run faster and he threw himself on the guy, knocking him to the ground, he hit the man twice on the face, that finally got the guy's attention and he fought back, bald guy and curly guy catch up with them, curly guy kicking Dean throwing him against the wall he was about to take a bite at Dean's throat when the hooded guy stopped him putting a hand on curly's shoulder, then he made a sing at baldy who left running along the tunnel, curly still holding Dean to the wall tried to bite him again, but the hooded guy pushed him against the wall next to Dean curly's head was smashed like a pumpkin with a disgusting wet sound. Thinking fast Dean pushed the guy away and took a swing at him, but again he ducked him and punched Dean on the stomach who fell to his knees gasping for air, the guy punched him again this time on the face, Dean hit the ground his head pumping and breathless, the guy kicked Dean on his face and Dean blacked out.

* * *

_Sam and Ian_

- Wait Ian, Stop! – Sam was breathing fast – Where are the others? –

- Don't know maybe they took another way – after a pause he continued – What do we do now? –

- Well…you still got your radio? –

- Yeah – Ian pull the radio off his back pocket

- Call Bobby – Sam told him

Ian turned on the radio – Bobby?, Bobby can you hear me? –

After a minute of static Bobby answered – Yeah we're alright…Are you guys ok?...Is Dean with you? –

- We're fine but Dean is not with us –

- Well we gotta… - Bobby started

- Someone's coming… Dammed is one of them!... – Jo interrupted

- Run! – Bobby ordered

- Bobby?! , Bobby!?! – Ian screamed but got only static

- Well let's keep moving – Sam said

They got to a room full of junk, everything was either rotten or broken, the room had two other doors, one in front the other to the left; they tried the left first. They walked into another room this one filled with clothes, they scanned the room, nothing seem to be useful, Sam turned to leave but Ian stopped him.

- Wait… those… those were my father's – he said grabbing a two military green bag pack

He opened and emptied the smaller one on the floor, some cans of food, a knife, compass, empty bottle of water, a couple of bandages, rope, and a small control, dropped on the floor.

- Oh God… - Ian said grabbing the small device

- What? What is it? – Sam asked

- It's a… - he cleared his throat – a detonator – he checked the bigger bag and took out big packs of explosives – he… he was planning to blow this place up –

- Well it might not be such a bad idea, I mean we've seen the corpses, who knows what they'll use them for –

- Yeah – he put the explosives and remote back on the bag together with the rope and bandages, grabbed the knife and standing up he handed it to Sam – Let's get out of here –

They went through the other door and walked into a hallway, it had two metal doors on each side and one wooden door at the back; they heard a noise and hid on the doorframe one on each side, they saw it was the build up guy; they ambush him, Sam attacking from the right, Ian from the left, he was very strong and gave them a good fight, using his knife soaked on dead man's blood Ian poisoned and weakened him finally they managed to tie him up with the rope, they sat him against the wall

- What is this place? What are those body's for? – Sam demanded

The demon laughed and Sam punched him hard on his face

- Do you think that's funny? –

- Who killed my dad?! – Ian busted

- Your dad?...Oh the hunter, I don't know I just know he begged for mercy – he said in a mocking tone

Ian stabbed him again with his knife and twisted back and forth, the vampire moaned in pain.

- Do yourself a favour and tell us what the hell is this place – Sam told him

- This place…this place is hell so go ahead and kill me – the guy answered

- Not until you tell us what is this place? What's with all the locked doors? – Sam continued

- The doors? You should be thankful they're locked, otherwise you'd be dead by now –

- Why? What's inside them?! – Sam said and pressed the guy wound who groaned

- Creatures…nightmarish creatures…created for war – he said breathing shallowly

- Created by who? – Ian asked

- I don't know –

- Ian took the knife out and stabbed him again, twisting it slowly - Who created the monsters?! –

- I don't know!! … ahhg… but I know your daddy screamed, cried and begged for his life, while one of the things inside the doors play with him! – he said with a smile

- Don't listen to him, let's finish him off and go back – Sam told him

- No, we won't kill him Sam - He said standing up – Give me your lockpicks – he told him

- Look man I don't think… -

- Give me the dammed lockpicks Sam!... you heard everything he said… he needs to suffer – Ian said his voice cutting off

Sam hesitated for a moment then gave him the lockpicks, Ian unlocked the door and with a strength he didn't knew he possessed threw the vampire inside then locked the door shut, there was a growling followed by brawling sounds and the agony screams of the guy

- Let's go –

They returned to the corpse's chamber

- No one's here –

- He tried the radio again – Guys, Can you hear me? –

- To his surprise the radio buzzed and they heard Bobby's voice – Yeah where the hell are you? –

- Back at the first room, the one with the bodies –

- Stay put we'll be on our way –

- Who's we? –

- Jo, Dean and me –

- Great to hear that, we'll wait for you – Ian put the radio back on his back pocket and turned to Sam's call

- Ian look at this – Sam said, he was standing next to a pillar, the one in the middle of the room

- What? –

- Do we have enough explosives to blow this column?

- I don't know it's a little bigger than the others but if we blow it up I'd bet my ass the whole chamber would collapse –

Ian was setting the explosives, placed three charges around the column

- I'll save some for the entrance, no one will enter or exit this place again – Ian said while setting the last charge

Bobby, Jo and Dean came into view; Dean was leaning on Jo, his leg seem to be hurt

- What happened? Dean, are you ok? -

* * *

_Bobby and Jo_

Bobby and Jo stopped running

- Where's Dean? – Jo asked

- I don't know he was right behind us –

"_Bobby?, Bobby can you hear me?"_

Bobby took out the radio _- _Yeah we're alright…Are you guys ok?...Is Dean with you?_ –_

_We're fine but Dean is not with us_

- Well we gotta…_ -_ Bobby started but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching

- Someone's coming… Dammed is one of them!... – Jo said when the bald guy appeared at the end of the tunnel

- Run! – Bobby ordered

They rushed down the tunnel they entered a big snail staircase they went up and found six doors, they entered the first one, it led to an old library; they hid behind some bookshelves and waited.

They heard the bald guy climbing up the footsteps stopped

- Enie Minie Minie ... Mo - the guy said looking for his prey's scent and stopping on the first door. He slammed the door open and slowly walked in.

- You're trapped and as good as dead –

He was closer to Jo than to Bobby, as soon as he turned on the corner of Jo's shelf she threw a punch at him with all her strength, but he stopped with his hand

- Sorry honey – he said twisting her fist – but don't worry if you're nice to me I might turn you instead of just killing you –

Jo screamed in pain, if he kept twisting he was going to brake her wrist, with her other hand she grabbed the bald guy from his face and pressed her thumb to his right eye as hard as she could, her finger sink into baldy's eye socket and blood poured from it

- Stupid bitch!! -

It was a very disgusting feeling but she kept pressing, the guy released her sore fist and punched her on the face then kicked her, Jo fell to the floor coughing, Bobby had grabbed an old and dusty chandelier and hit the bald man on his face sending him to the floor as well, then Bobby climbed on top of him and continued beating the guy, Jo stood up, still coughing she looked around for a weapon, she saw a framed painting of an old man wearing a white robe and dark pants, glasses and had one scarlet eye and the other hazel, she grabbed with her left hand and threw it to the floor, the glass shattered and she took the largest piece, the vampire shove Bobby away, his face was a mask of blood, he rushed towards Bobby who holding onto the bended chandelier as if it was a baseball bat swung and hit baldy's face, who pushed away, knocked over one of the bookshelves, quickly Bobby threw himself at him keeping him from getting up, Jo stabbed the man's neck and started cutting but after minutes of struggle he beheaded the bald guy.

Both of them sat on the floor taking deep breaths

- You alright? – Bobby asked her

- I've been better – she said holding her hand - You? – she said between breaths

- Perfect –

- These look pretty old – Jo said standing up

- Yeah – Bobby replied while checking some of the books – all seem to be about rituals, some I don't even know what language are written –

- Well let's keep moving, we should check the other rooms –

The next room was a small bedroom, it was simple a bed in front of it there was a desk, nest to a small bookcase, and some old photographs hanged on the wall in front of them, all white and black, Jo took a look at them on all the old guy, she had seen in the picture she'd broken, appeared, one that caught his attention was one were he stood with another guy, much younger and a young boy with dark eyes.

- There's nothing here let's keep going – Bobby said and they proceeded to the next room

The other four doors led to a sort of balconies below them different size rooms lay out, number three was the biggest one, nothing interesting called their attention and they moved to the last door. They walked along another tunnel that divided into two ways; first they went left and reached a blocked exit, Jo could see the orange sunlight through the cracks of the rocks, it was getting dark

- Guess we found a way out – Bobby said sarcastically

- Maybe we can find something to unblock it – Jo said

- First we need to find the others –

They returned and went back to were the tunnel divided and went right, after walking for a few minutes they heard a noise

- Can you hear that? – Jo asked

- Yeah sounds like… -

Bobby didn't need to finish his sentence as they entered an immense circle room dominated by a beautiful waterfall that fell into the abyss, there was a small path on the right secured with a rope railing, they continued along the path at the end of it they found Dean on the floor, a few steps behind him was a broken and bended metal door that look as if something had smashed against it

- Dean! – Jo crouched and touched his head

He slightly moved his head and a small groan escaped his throat, he had a bruise on his forehead, he lifted his hand to his neck and scratched it, Jo saw a small red dot with some drops of blood, Dean also had his belt wrapped tightly around his right leg which was purple-reddish and very swollen there were two bloody holes on his calf

- Dean can you hear me? What happened? –

- I guess that happened – Bobby said looking inside the room behind them

Jo turned and saw what was left of a big beast; it was like nothing she had seen in her life. Dean sat up, his throat was shut and his breathing was fast, he could seem to get enough air to his lungs, he couldn't talk

- Dean what happened? – Jo asked looking him in the eyes

He tried to talk but nothing came out; the floor was pretty much loosen dirt so he wrote with his finger _"bit me" _and pointed to the metal door, then he wrote _"poison"_ and below it _"antidote"_ and pointed at the small dot on his neck, finally he wrote _"guy"_

- A guy? Where did he go? –

Dean pointed the tunnel from where they had come. The radio came to life and Bobby answered it

"_Guys, Can you hear me?"_

– Yeah where the hell are you? – Bobby asked

"_Back at the first room, the one with the bodies" _

- Stay put we'll be on our way –

"_Who's we?"_

- Jo, Dean and me –

"_Great to hear that, we'll wait for you"_

- Let's go – Jo said helping Dean up

Dean managed to groan and pointed the metal door again

- What? You're saying to go this way? – Jo asked

Dean nodded and led them through a tunnel until they reached the three tunnel separation where they had split up, then down along the tunnel they had ran when the vampires had chased them and back to the room filled with corpses where they saw Sammy and Ian

* * *

_Dean_

Dean was dizzy and his head hurt, his vision was blurry he could see three shapes though he couldn't see their faces, but he heard voices, he couldn't tell what they were saying, and then he blacked out again.

He woke up, he was being dragged; he could see it was the skinny redhaired guy he was holding him by his left ankle, they came to a stop and the guy let him go, then he reached took out a big key ring and opened a door, Dean stood up quietly and before the guy could defend himself, Dean tackled him, they both fell to the floor Dean on top, punching him, he pushed Dean away and took out large knife, then threw himself at Dean, who ducked him, but the redhaired guy slammed against the door closing it and leaving them locked in, without the light of the hallway they were left in total darkness, Dean stood his guard since vampires could see in the dark, but instead he heard a guy screaming and hitting the door, pleading someone to open it, that was followed by a wet crunch that made Dean crouch.

Two rows of blinding white lights busted to life and the enormous chamber became visible, Dean stood slowly frozen and amazed at the same time, the monster devouring redhaired's head was easily three times bigger than Dean, had two long black horns on the top of its head which was large, had demonic red eyes, two nostrils but no nose, and sharp but uneven teeth making it unable to completely close its mouth, half his body skin look soft like fur, but making its way to the back it became scaly and rough, its front legs were like the ones of a feline and its back ones like the ones of a goat or a horse and it's tail was a black and yellow diamond face snake with yellow eyes and long fangs.

After eating the head of the vampire it walked to the back of the room, Dean didn't know what to do, he was unarmed, then he saw the large knife was still on the guy's hand, walking with tremendous care and silence he approached the body, the creature stirred and he froze on his tracks, then seeing the monster had its back to him, he reached the body and grabbed the knife, then he searched for another kind of weapon, tucked on the right side of his belt were three old-looking grenades, he took the belt but when he remove it, the body turned with a flat sound calling the attention of the beast who's red bright eyes focused on him, then leapt towards him, Dean ran as fast as his legs could and hid behind a column but was too slow and the creature followed him, he ran more trying to get to the other side of the room, but in one large jump the monster was standing in front of him, Dean used the knife and cut it just below it's left eye, it tried to slash him but Dean fell back and dodged it, he stood up and ran around it, the snake threw itself at him but the distance was too long, but just by a few inches, the tail was pretty fast, Dean tried to cut it but it kept evading him, the beast turned and slightly slashed Dean's right arm, he ran again but this time he was prepared for the snake just as it came towards him he swung the knife and cut it or at lest hit it he didn't know for sure, then he stabbed it on the furry part of its body and cut, the monster made another deafening shriek with his free hand Dean opened up the wound, he felt a piercing pain on his right leg and saw the snake had bit him, with his left foot he kicked the half cut snake and separated it from its body, the beast moved and jumped trying to shook him off but Dean held his ground, when the hole was big enough he reached for a grenade on his stolen belt and took off the safety ring and threw it inside immediately he pulled the knife free and was thrown to the other side of the room in the beast's frenzy. He landed in front of another door, on the back of the room, took out the snake out his leg and crouched protecting his head, the blast shook the ground and the creature screamed in pain, after a couple of minutes the creature recovered and charged at Dean again, but not with the same speed, Dean ran out of it's way and it hit the metal door bending and breaking it, the creature turned a big chunk of metal was stuck on his mouth, after several attempts it managed to spit it out; it was berserk it made a long jump and Dean ran, not away from it but towards it, he had a plan, he dodged again the creature's slash and when it tried to bite him he stuck the knife upwards keeping the monster from closing it, holding the knife in place with his right hand he grabbed the other grenades, took off both safety rings with his teeth and shove them down it's throat, he let go of the knife and ran as far as possible, the creature was unaware of the grenades and busy with bending the knife when another more powerful blast rocked the earth, and the agony crying creature hit the floor a puddle of dark red blood beneath it.

Dean leaned against the wall and dropped himself on the floor, pulling up his pant he checked his wound, the snake had bit him on his calf, it was red and a bit swollen but was starting to get purple-blue, he tied his belt around his leg just below the knee tightly. He stood up and exited the room by the hole on the door the creature had made. On the other side he saw a waterfall, as soon as he stood up, he was pushed hard against the wall, he fell to the floor, he looked up and saw Uriel, the hooded guy and another old guy, behind the guy there was a sort of dog, when Dean saw it he jumped back

- Don't worry; this is Orthus he won't hurt you, unless you give me a reason to – the old guy said

The dog was a two headed black-reddish enormous dog, looked like a Doberman/Rott Wailer and had yellow eyes

Dean's breaths were faster now and his leg was numbed – Hi Dean it's funny we keep bumping into each other – Uriel said and stepped hard on Dean's calf, he tried to scream but came out more like a growl, his throat was closing, it felt like if he had swallowed a hair ball

- Uriel stop! – the old guy commanded and the angel obeyed – Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vincent Spencelagh and this is one of my humble homes – Dean tried to say something but he couldn't he focused on breathing instead, it just seemed the air didn't reached his lungs – I see you've killed my chimera, well that just shows me you are better prepared than I had expected – Dean wasn't listening to the guy he was suffocating he took a big shallow breath then the guy turned his head to one side and stabbed a large syringe on his neck, after pushing all the yellowish fluid he took it out and let go of him, he was able to breath a little better – Now that's better no? , Dean as much as I loved our small chat I should be going, I have seen what your friends are planning… but I will tell you one more thing – he crouched down so Dean could hear him - the corpses, the monster and the vampires are my army… well more like our army… you see we are in a war and nor hell or heaven cares about us, for them we are disposables…so we need to step up, fight…just think about that, we will see more of each other that I assure you… you have so much potential, you just need a little push – the old guy stood up and without turning he said – Uriel –

Uriel crouched down next to Dean – You know I joined the old guy because he's got something I want, but this I will enjoy – he lifted Dean's head and then slammed hard against the floor leaving him unconscious

After a while he was waken up by Jo's voice

_Dean, Dean__ can you hear me? What happened_


	8. Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural but I can't live without it

Chapter 8

- Fine – Dean said with a hoarse voice

- What are you boys doing? – Bobby asked looking at Ian

- We're going to blow this place up – Ian said picking up his bag

- Blow it up? Wait do you have any explosives left? – Jo asked

Everybody turned to her, she looking at Bobby explained – The blocked exit –

Bobby understood but the rest of them were still waiting for the explanation

- We found an exit but it's blocked… you think we can blow it? –

- Yeah I think so I'll prepare a small bomb – Ian answered

They waited while Ian made the bomb, Jo sat Dean on the ground and took a look at his leg, it was still swollen and purplish, Sam was looking at them

- Care to explain what happen? –

- Lo…longg… - Dean started but couldn't finish his throat was still closed

- It's a long story, he'll tell us when we get out of here – Jo said

Ian finished the bomb

- I'm done, lead the way – he said looking at Bobby and Jo

They went through the passage again, Bobby leading followed by Ian, Jo and Sam supporting Dean in the back since he had trouble walking. They were in the hallway that led to the intersection exit-waterfall.

- It's over there to the left – Bobby said

Ian ran pass Bobby - I'm glad we're finally getting out of this hell hole! wait here I'll throw the bomb – he turned left and they lost sight of him.

All of the sudden they heard a wet sound and a choked moan, Bobby rushed to the intersection, Sam let go of Dean's arm and joined Bobby, when they turned left they saw the curly vampire guy holding Ian by the neck with his left hand and the right one piercing Ian's chest, a small puddle of blood was begging to form beneath him, wasting no time Booby shoved the guy away while Sam took out his knife, the guy punched Bobby and slammed him against the wall, Sam attacked him and stabbed him in the chest, the curly guy fought back and punched Sam on the face, they were struggling when Bobby interfered tackling the guy, Sam took advantage of this, unstuck the knife and sliced the guy's throat

- You're ruining everything – the guy said in a disturbing blood choked scream then Sam finished him off

They turned to where Ian was, Jo was crouching next to him and Dean was walking towards them supporting himself on the tunnel's wall

- Hang in there man – Sam said applying pressure on his wound, Ian's shirt and pants were soaked with blood and a thin trail of blood was running down his chin

- Sssam – he said swallowing hard and taking deep breaths, he slowly lifted his hand and gave him the bomb – Jujust… light the… ffussse and run – he moaned in pain and closed his eyes

- Take it easy, we'll get you some help alright? – Sam encouraged him

Ian opened his eyes again – The remote…in my bbaggg, the rered b.. b..tton'll blow aall the exxplossivss… there are … till sssome in the baaaggh – he moaned and threw his head back – be carfull… - he said and closed his eyes, he shoved Sam's hand away and pressed his wound himself, he opened his eyes which were full with determination – Go! Geget out of here –

Sam got the bag and took out the remote, taking out his lighter he grabbed the small bomb, he turned to Bobby and Jo who were standing up, they exchanged a look, Jo walked towards Dean and Bobby in a low voice said – He's gone –

After a minute of silence Sam told them to go back to the intersection while he threw the bomb, a couple of minutes later Sam ran to the intersection for cover followed by a loud Bang, they walked to the exit, Sam left the bag in the intersection. They were out in the road again not far from where they've left their car, they moved away from the entrance what they thought enough and Sam pressed the red button. A loud sound shook the earth while the underground dungeon collapsed, Sam threw aside the remote and they walked back to the car.

They didn't drive back to Haines; they stayed at the first motel they saw in Klukwon, Jo was the least blood stained of all, she wiped her hands with a rug she found on the glove compartment and entered the office, she rang the bell trice, and old guy came from the back and with a warm smile said

- Hi dear, can I help you? –

Jo gave him a fake ID with her picture but said Martha Young – I need two rooms – she put on a fake smiled

- Not from around here are you? –

- No…I'm in vacations with my father, brother and husband –

The guy looked at the window – blue car? –

- Yeah, they're tired from the drive – Jo said, she wanted to cut the chat

The guy put a key on the counter – Room 3, two beds, for dad and brother…and room 5 double-bed for you and your husband…is that correct? –

- Perfect, thank you – she said grabbing the keys

They went to their rooms, outside it was freezing but the rooms had heating, nobody had spoken since they had gotten out of the caves, they were too tired, immediately they went to bed and everyone fell asleep in an instant

* * *

Dean woke up a few minutes before noon; Jo was sleeping next to him, he watched her chest rise an fall with each breath she took, Dean got out of bed slowly an quietly in order not to wake her, he got into the bathroom and closed the door, he felt much better, his throat was back to normal, and his leg was no longer swollen just reddish around the bite mark, he took a long hot shower washing off the blood, dust and other stuff he had picked up on the tunnels, when he finished he was as good as new, he wrapped a towel around his waist and re-entered the room, found Jo waking and stretching

- Feeling better? – she asked him with a sleepy voice

-Yeah – he said loudly

- I see you've got your voice back – Jo said

Dean dropped himself on the bed and closed his eyes

- Wow I'm so getting a shower too – Jo said crawling on top of Dean and kissed him then she stood up and walked into the bathroom, Dean heard the shower running, he rested for a few minutes then stood up and put on his pants, he was putting on his shirt when Jo came out with a towel wrapped around her body, her hair was dripping and she started drying it off with a smaller towel, Dean couldn't resist to just hold her and kiss her on the neck, Jo made a nervous laugh and turned kissing him passionately, Dean hands were working his way to undo the towel but Jo stopped him

- Not fair, you're dressed –

- So? You're not, I don't see any problem – he said teasingly kissing her neck and shoulders again

Jo backed away and sat on the edge of the bed crossing her arms looking at him

- Ok – he said and took of his shirt – now you take something off – he said with a smile, Jo laugh as well and scanned his gorgeous tight body, she could stare at it all day long she thought, on her train of thought she hadn't realized that Deans hands had already worked the knot of her towel and where now exploring her naked body, he kiss her lips again and worked his way down neck and shoulders, he kissed her breast licking and sucking the nipples which made her moan, he continued with her bellybutton and hips, she felt so good, she could feel his hands caressing all her body, now he could feel his warm breathing on her thighs, Jo's breathing and heart beating were increasing with each move he made, he kissed her inner thighs softly he teasingly kissed the area above her pussy, she moaned again as Dean licked her clitoris gently and slowly, he delicately kissed it, caressing it with his lips and tongue, he grabbed her butt and kindly lifted her towards him, he continued playing with her clitoris, while he reached up and touched her boobs stroking her nipples, Jo was moaning louder now, Dean backed out a little in order to kiss her thighs, Jo, grabbing his hair pushed him to her pussy again, he continued stroking her clitoris with his tongue, then she raised up and gently grabbing his face she brought him up and kissed him fervently, they separated but just in the need for air, she undid his pants button and zipper and pulled them down, Dean climbed on top of her and kept kissing her alternating lips and neck while his hands trace her body leaving burning sensations wherever they touched, she responded by also kissing his neck and by softly biting his earlobe which made him moan in pleasure, she loved that sound, when she couldn't take it anymore she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him slide inside her, she arched her back delight while he started to stroke her slowly, Jo moved her hands all over his back, butt and shoulders, their breathing became louder while they exchanged moans and groans, Dean rhythm was faster now and a scream of pleasure escaped Jo's throat, Dean gave her a mischievous smile and continued until they both reached their climax, Dean rolled to one side and Jo hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders and lifting up her head a little she kissed him.

* * *

Abigail Barrett was confused, she was in a 22 year old girl in what look like a campus dorm, there was a mirror in the opposite wall she looked at herself her long dark hair, white skin her face had the hideous make up she'd ever seen, she was wearing an exaggerated black shadow and red lipstick, she had one piercing on her nose another on her bellybutton and one more on her tongue, she looked like a freaking Adam's family character, she thought. She looked around her, half the room was decorated with the same dark style, the other half was normal, "_roommate"_ she thought she looked into her roommate's drawers searching for less disturbing clothes and took out a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt, she took off all of her piercing. It was weird one minute she was in hell the next she was back, she hadn't been Mother Teresa but she hadn't been Hitler either she had been, well, normal, and yet when she died in that stupid car crash she had gone to directly to hell, and hell was, well hell, there was no other way to describe it, she would wish that fate to anyone couldn't think of anyone who'll deserve it yet she knew hell was more crowded than some of those new stupid boys band concerts, she wasn't trying to remember anything, hell she didn't wanna remember anything but it was still there, everything she had suffered, and especially her first day, that was craven into her memory and would haunt her forever, the way that demon had tortured her, but what had frightened her the most was the way he enjoyed it, that had been the main reason why she wouldn't say yes to the demons offers, and then she had heard, gates opening all over the world and _voilà_ she was back and now that she had served time that didn't corresponded to her she was going to start having fun, but first she was going to look for her first demon, the one who tortured her the very first, she was going to find out if he was also back in the world and if he was... well she'd spent time thinking about that, anyways finding out if the guy was here or not would be easy, Meg had told her his name… it was like the rifle… it was Winchester…yeas that was it…Dean Winchester

* * *

They'd returned to Bobby's the next day, they had spoken a bit about what happened, just the basics what everybody had seen while separated, then Bobby's friend Stu called, asking for help on a demon problem in Normal, Illinois, so the brothers and Jo had hit the road again, they were listening to Metallica's "some kind of monster" when the sound went static and Castiel's voice made them jump on their seats

- We're in trouble –

Dean lose control of the car for a second, Jo had been the most scared, she had screamed and was now pointing her gun to the angel

- Hey, hey – Sam begun – it's ok Jo he's cool ok…hmm… remember the angel I told you about when Dean was shot? Well… - he looked at Castiel

Jo slowly lowered her gun – Does he always do that? – she asked Sam

- Yeah, so please don't shoot –

- Sam do you remember the book I told you about? –

- Yeah…the… book of doom right –

- Right, Vincent the guy you met in Alaska – he said looking at Dean – has it, that's how he can summon those creatures, like the chimera you fought Dean –

- So where's this guy? How do we stop him? –

- I'm still on it, but I wanted to warn you, you might find more of those creatures –

- Terrific – Dean said sarcastically still remembering the chimera biting off that vampire's head – So Dr. Frankenstein finds this book and now he's creating monsters just because… - he continued

- You don't remember? – Castiel asked

- Remember what? –

- He wants to cut to the chase, bring the war right here right now; he thinks that by commanding hellish creatures the human race will win –

- And it won't? – Jo asked

- Some of the creatures in that book cannot be contained, that's why they were locked up in hell's pits, if he releases the uncontrollable ones… -

- We'll be in bigger troubles – Sam finished for him

- He kind of told Dean, when you were in Alas…-

- Hey, I was poisoned, beaten up and suffocated and you wanted me to pay attention to an old goat's war speech? – Dean interrupted him and defended himself but when he looked back the angel was already gone

After arriving and checking into the "Luxury Motel", which the only luxury it had was a working toilet and the biggest variety of dirty movies Dean had ever seen, they met up with Stuart in a local bar, he told them about the electric storms and the six deaths on the ISU campus, he had done some research and found out that a lot of hell doors were being open all over the world, without any connection at all, they decided that in the morning they were going to check out the university and they gave Bobby a call to see if he could help with the hell doors, while Stu explained he bought them a round of beers after finishing his he left, Sam was looking into the deaths Stuart had mentioned on his laptop, when Dean went to the bathroom leaving Sam and Jo alone.

The bathrooms were on the back of the bar, and on hi way back, Dean heard a scream coming from the alley, without thinking it twice he went out the emergency exit and was running towards where he thought the sound came from and found a girl, black haired, with a deep wound that ran from her collar bone to her armpit, a lot of blood was coming out of the gash making a big contrast with her white porcelain skin, she was sobbing her make up totally ruined

- Are you ok? – Dean said crouching and taking a look at her wound

- Danny…his eyes… they were black and … he attacked me – she managed to say between sobs

- It's ok I'm going to get you some help – standing up he continued – Which way did he go? – he said taking out his cell phone and dialling Sammy's number

- I think… - the girl said standing up – that way – she said pointing towards the alley

Dean turned to see, and the girl grabbed a crowbar that was hidden in a dumpster

- Look, stay here my broth… - Dean said as he turned but the crowbar was already hitting his face

He was out before he touched the floor, dropping his phone, it rang once then the girl stamped on it destroying it.

* * *

Sam's phone rang once, he picked up and saw it was Dean, he stood up and started for the bathroom, something was not right.

- What is it Sam? Is everything ok? – Jo asked following him

- That was Dean – he said entering the bathroom

- Dean? I thought he was in there – she said when he came out

- Well he's not – Sam said taking his phone out and calling Dean, a female voice told him he couldn't complete the call, Sam sighted

- Let's split up and look for him – Jo suggested

- Fine, call me if you find anything –

- Take the alley I'll talk to the bartender – Jo told him and returned to the bar

Sam went out and found a homeless guy asking for money

- Excuse me sir have you seen a guy hmm…white, leather jacket, short hair? – Sam asked

- Maybe –

Sam rolled his eyes and threw ten bucks into the guy's hat – did you see him? – he asked again

- Yeah he ran out the bar a couple of minutes ago, towards that alley – the guy answered

Sam rushed to the alley and found it completely empty he looked behind and inside the dumpsters without any success then he turned and stepped on something, he picked up from next to the dumpster Dean's crushed cell phone, he took out his phone and called Jo. When she met him, he was on the floor getting something from under the dumpster, when he took out his hand he was holding Dean's gun.


End file.
